Stargate Alliance Worlds of the Doctor
by XtomJames
Summary: A crossover fanfiction of Stargate and Doctor Who
1. Episodes 1 and 2

Stargate Alliance: Worlds of the Doctor

The hum of the engines surged in an on going A flat, the occasional hiccup lowering it to a B sharp. Samantha Carter looked on curiously as her tests continued on Merlin's device, seated next to the high density carbon steel nacquadrium hull that transmitted the engine's tone to the outer room. The Dedalus of course being SG-1's temporary new home after a particularly brutal battle that left the SGC as a radiation wreck, General Landry had ordered them to remain on board, with the Stargate for further assignments. This of course came as a bit of an annoyance after an earlier event where the team was trapped in a time bubble for some fifty years. The Asgard upgraded Dedalus' equipment before their mass suicide, finalizing their already delayed extinction, and leaving SG1 with their legacy.

Merlin's phasing technology, which in this case was a reproduction and their first attempt at a large scale version, was to be implemented in the first fully operation Delta A Space Station. A miniature version of Atlantis designed to house the fully excavated ancient defense station, with human quality of course.

"Damn IT!" Sam's voice echoed in the small room, "Why won't you work? I've connected the variance crystal, checked the polarization, lined the damned refractors…Maybe…" She took from a the drawer in her work table a small long tool, shaped like a screwdriver, ran a line to her computer, and switched on the monitor.

"…Er.." Biting her lip she prodded at the machine.

"scrrrr Colonel Carter…"

"Ye..yes." Carter twisted a bit hitting the com button on the wall next to the door.

"We need you in the SGCM."

"Right…on my way. What's going on?"

"Doctor Jackson and Colonel Mitchell just returned."

Closing her notebook and removing the power line to the device, she opened the door and ran down the hall. Two decks later and three halls she was in the SGCM, a cargo hold turned into a Stargate housing facility. An Atlantis dialing core, salvaged from the time Jumper now sat in front, with a secondary computer to control the gate's iris. Daniel was waiting patiently for Sam, a smug almost contemplative look across his face.

"Sam…I've got it…"

"Was it where the tomb said it was?"

"Well not exactly, I had to barter with a few of the natives there to get it. Apparently it was a gift from the gods. They worshiped it, I guess the Palm Pilot I had was worth enough a trade from another god."

"They thought you were a god, now that's funny."

"Yes, it seems that it was producing the same frequency that blocks the prior's abilities. The natives told me that a prior had come to them, but found it difficult to perform his tricks. They actually chased him back to the Stargate."

"It must have some sort of power source, if it's as old as the tomb said it was, it must have what we need."

The two walked back out the corridor as Daniel finally found the pocket he had stuck the object in. It was a long silver metallic cylinder with a blue crystal on the end.

"So where's Mitchell?"

"He ah..went to the infirmary, I think he got a little flu-ish. I think a bug's going around. Any progress on the revamped phaser?"

"Not really, it just doesn't seem to want to work."

"Hmm."

****

Teal'c found himself staring up at the two moons of Ancala, the new base for the Allied Jaffa against Baal and the Ori forces. Master Bra'tac was next to him, contemplating an old man's thoughts.

"So then, my friend, you're nearly as old as I now?"

"Yes, indeed I believe I'm now older than you."

"Well, you look good for a man of your age."

"Have the committee members agreed on the proposal yet?"

"Hashana has taken a great standing to lead our people against the Ori followers. No doubt she will make a good leader."

"How many Jaffa have come to hear her? I'm curious as to if those who still follow Baal have indeed decided to stop their worship of him as a god."

"We are not sure how many have come, though we do know that at least forty have entered and given up their positions to join our coalition. Many from high rank, presumably discontent with Baal's altruistic motives."

"Then we should take our leave, the plan is to take place with in the day."

"Yes, of course, the carrier is waiting just north of our main encampment."

Teal'c bowed, taking step towards the valley full of dimly lit tents and marquees.

****

Daniel looked on as Sam fiddled with the small artifact. Unfamiliar symbols with what looked to be incremental marks twisted about the bottom, and to the bewilderment of both she and Daniel, who couldn't translate them at all, seemed to be the key to what it was.

"It seems that if you twist the dial it changes what it does." Daniel pointed to the knob at the bottom. "But from what I can tell these symbols don't match up to anything in our database, or my books."

"Well, maybe it's some kind of tool. This crystal here is designed to vibrate at different frequencies. From what I can tell when you extended it and press the button it lights up, whirs, and does nothing, or at least that's what I thought. After scanning it with the Asgard computer's sensors it puts out a high directed frequency, which can do many things. Though what I'm not sure. The dial was set to these two marks when you found it right?"

"Yeah, but once we removed it from the rock it was embedded in, it only seemed to produce the frequency when the side button was pushed."

"Well the readings the Asgard sensors gave were odd, they said the tool was either eight hundred years old, or less than a minute old, at any given time. I think some kind of radiation it was emitting was messing with the computer's sensors."

"What's it made out of?" Daniel looked at the computer screen.

"That's the funny thing, the computer doesn't know. It's not any of the metals we have in the Asgard memory banks." Sam pointed to the blank 3d HUD that popped out of one of the newly installed crystal control modules.

"It doesn't seem to even be an element we know of, nor the Asgard, or Ancients."

"What about the power source…"

"It's a highly conductive material that seems to rely on the power of temporal influx. Not all that unlike the ZPMs."

"Have you tried any of the other settings? Well of course you have…which ones?"

"Only a few off from the one it was set at. We don't know what it can do, and I'm not sure I can use it to power Merlin's device."

"Well, what's the harm in trying a completely obscure setting? I mean if the other settings you did didn't do anything beyond send off high frequency sound, then the other settings must be the same way." Daniel took the device and twisted the knob to the smallest increment.

"If all else fails start at number one." Sam shrugged at a loss for words that could dismiss the simple logic and took the device from Daniel and pointed the device at the wall.

"All right testing setting one." She pressed the button and the blue crystal lit up, a whir buzzed, and nothing happened.

"Ok, well lets try number two?" Daniel's eyebrows were upraised in mock surprise.

"Setting two then…" A quick twist of the knob and a press of the button, yet another whir, a beep, but nothing happened.

"scrrrColonel Carter…"

Daniel hit the com button, "This is Carter…"

"Please come to the command deck, a ship…well I think it's a ship, has appeared in front of us. Sensors are barely reading it."

"On my way." Sam gave Daniel the ugh look of a lifetime as she stepped out of the room followed by Daniel. A few minutes later the two stepped into the command deck, met by Mitchell and a delighted Vala.

"There it is Colonel." Commander Achov from Russian Stargate Intelligence, and on duty officer was pointing to the view HUD.

"Can you clean it up a bit? It's hardly visible." Vala had taken to the task of ponder out loud as always.

"Try enhancing the spatial conversion resolution, there might be too much background radiation from Earth."

As the screen unblurred a bit, the clear lines of a blue British police box could be made out. "So what is it?" Mitchell was still trying to grasp what a police call box would be doing in the middle of space, let alone where it came from. They've been out of use for years.

"It appears to be an old call box."

"A what?" Vala remarked out loud.

"A police call box, they were used in case of an emergency, like a phone booth, in England. Some time in the late 1950s or so." Daniel took heart in the explanation, "Though why one is out here I don't know."

"Colonel the call box is disappearing."

"Track it!"

"It's on board Colonel, in Cargo bay 1, the SGCM."

****

"Well here we are." The Doctor stopped a twirling flywheel on his console.

"And where exactly is that, Doctor?" Martha Jones had her arms crossed, and a smile beaming wide.

"I'm not sure really, could be anything, of course why the TARDIS chose to stop here, I don't know. Lets have a look shall we?" Martha nodded as the Doctor walked over to the door, pulled it open, and then closed it again.

"What is it?"

"Oo, um…men…with big guns." The Doctor grabbed his sonic screwdriver, put it in his trench pocket, and pulled it on. "Best stay in here while I find out what's going on."

"Right."

Opening the door again, a big smile wide with crooked teeth, the doctor stepped out into the SGCM.

Part Two: The Emergence…eee

"Hello, then, uh, where might I be?"

"Put your hands in the air!" A sergeant yelled at the Doctor, his MK-80 pointed straight at him.

"All right…" The Doctor rose his hands complacently "…so then what bit of equipment is this? A big Roundy thing, and a crystal control module…not exactly human in origin…"

SG-1 entered the room mid sentence, Walter was seated gingerly behind the erected forcefield, "Incoming wormhole."

Sam nodded and the lot moved back leaving the TARDIS and the Doctor.

"What's going on then? Wormhole…wormhole..wormhole…OH A Wormhole… lovely lovely, where?"

The gate rocked for a moment as the wormhole connected and the horizon plume crashed out before falling back in to the gate, nearly hitting the TARDIS. "Ah…so that's what the Big Roundy thing does. Interesting, well, old, but interesting. So then where are we?"

Sam was the one to answer, firing her own question, "Who are you and how did you get on our ship?"

"A ship, well that's progress. Human made…smells like naquadah. Oh right, yes, I'm the Doctor. And you are?"

"We're in the position to ask questions. Take him to the brig." Mitchell ordered.

"I'll take him…" Daniel followed suit, being the hospitable one, followed by Vala who was just as interested in finding out who the Doctor was.

"All right then, but don't go messing about the Tardis."

The Doctor was now strapped down in a seat, sitting across from a rather large device giving off an all too familiar frequency.

"Ok, then…" Daniel was fidgeting a bit, "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor."

"Well you don't look like a prior. How did you get on the Odyssey?"

"Oh is that the name of the ship, brilliant. You humans always have such strong names, next you'll tell me you have a ship named after Icarus or Daedalus. Not that he was much of a genius. The twit actually had the gall to use wax of all things, jumped out of the tower, and fell like a stone."

"Wait…you knew Daedalus? The mythical father of Icarus, creator of the labyrinth?"

"Well, knew, no, more like witnessed really."

"You still haven't answered the question as to how you go on to our ship." Daniel was interrupted by Vala who was leaning against the door.

"Ah…yes, well the Tardis can go anywhere at anytime."

"And what exactly is the Tardis?" Daniel quipped back in, sending Vala back to her spot.

"It's a Time and Relative Dimension in Space machine, or if you will a T.A.R.D.I.S. Tardis."

"And why did you come here?"

"The heart of the questions, beating away…I think the more appropriate question is why did you signal me to come?"

"We didn't signal you…"

"Of course you did, setting number two on any sonic screwdriver is the homing signal for my Tardis."

"…Sonic screwdriver? And what would one of these screwdrivers look like?"

"Long, hand sized I suppose, has a knob at one end, and a blue crystal at the top. Couple of buttons, extending model no doubt."

Daniel turned to a console and hit a button, and the scratch of an intercom came on. "Sam would you bring that artifact down here…I take it you've been listening."

"Yeah, be right there."

Mitchell and Sam entered five minutes later, the sonic screwdriver in hand.

"Ah, so it was you who signaled me. Cheers then love, where'd'ya get it?"

"On a planet we call P5X337. But how did you get it there? We have texts thousands of years old that talk about this screwdriver."

"Well let me out of here and I'll show you."

Vala waved them over, obviously not content in her silent position. "Look, he's apparently not one of the Ori, and if he did in fact place that, what ever it is, with the frequency to stop the Ori priors then can't we assume he's on our side?"

"She has a point." Mitchell looked at Sam for a moment, who was more confounded by the screwdriver and Daniel was more or less ready to give in and let him off the chair.

"All right…" Mitchell turned to the Doctor, "..show us."

***

A few minutes later the Doctor was in the a separate cargo hold, apart from the SGCM, looking at his TARDIS.

"How did you move it?"

"We used Asgard transport technology."

"Ah…the Asgard…poor people. Mass suicide, did you hear? Not one of them left." A weary moment cast over the Doctor before he proceeded. "All right well I've seen your ship, so its time for you to see mine."

The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS and stepped in, followed by Sam and the rest of SG-1.

"This is the Tardis. Martha…" The Doctor yelled, "Martha Jones!..."

"I'm here Doctor…" Martha walked up a flight of steps leading to the level below, wearing a combination 17th century bodice on top of a yellow mid nineties miniskirt. "What do you think, a new fashion perhaps. A Martha Jones special?"

"Uh we are in side a police call box right?" Mitchell was wide mouthed, while Sam, Daniel, and not surprisingly Vala were more gazing and silent.

"The inside is bigger than the outside. We could store oodles of…" A horrible look crossed Daniel's face as he looked at Vala, "…well never mind then."

"I see, so you use a Dimensional field to utilize subspace…or maybe hyperspace, to make the inside larger than the outside…"

"Something like that, Martha I'd like you to meet SG-1. What does that stand for anyways? SG-1…SG-1…"

"Stargate team one." Mitchell answered that, finally able to apply something of his knowledge. "I'm Colonel Cameron Mitchell, that's Colonel Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and this, well this is Vala Mal Doran."

Vala stepped forward, "How do you do…"

"So what are you, like, Space Marines or something? You're not British are you?" Martha looked to the Doctor and then to Mitchell.

"No, uh, we're from the US. Stargate Program." Mitchell replied.

"And that big roundy thing, that was the Stargate…hmm. Sounds so familiar…Anyways you have something that belongs to me." The Doctor looked straight at Sam.

"Uh yes…" pulling from her right pocket, she handed the sonic screwdriver over to the Doctor.

"Ah, yes I remember now, the thing's power source is almost depleted too. Some odd, white faced, a shady character if you will, was bothering a not so advanced race that Martha and I just got back from visiting. You remember, Martha?"

"Yeah, weird designs on his face, almost looked zombie like. Had interesting powers too. Nothing the Doctor couldn't handle though."

"Well you see, I couldn't let those poor people be subjected to an "all powerful" being, no of course not. So I did a few scans of his DNA after a minor skirmish to find he's some highly evolved, though forcibly so, human. Brain chemistry is a bit funky too. Really really interesting stuff if you ask me. So I used this stone that was sitting there, almost perfectly read for us and resonated a variable frequency that disrupted his psychic powers. Of course then again that was, what, seven hundred years ago…"

"Wait seven hundred? You've got to be joking me…" Mitchell looked at the Doctor, then to Sam and Daniel.

"Well if you ask me…"

"No one's asking you, Vala.."

"So what you're telling us, is that you were just at P5X337 a few days ago, placed this sonic screwdriver in the rock we just found it in a few days ago, to drive away a Prior."

Sam held her tongue as Daniel tried to make sense of this.

"Well it's possible, if he does have the ability to time travel. I mean look at what we've done using the Time Jumper. Doctor so how does the sonic screwdriver work?" Sam now fell back to her curiosity.

"Hmm, well lets see, the emitter at this end here, puts out a sound and light wave. The wave can be tuned to do many things, like unlocking doors, to the most mundane screwing in a screw. Very handy when you need a quick fix or a fast repair, or a way out of an unfamiliar system."

"I see, can you show me how it works with computers?"

"I don't know why not, so long as I can have a proper tour of this ship of yours. It is 2007 right?"

"Doctor, of course it is." Martha looked appalled to think he didn't know what year it was.

Part 3: Not What It Thinks.

The Doctor was seated comfortably across from Carter, looking at the modified device.

"It seems that the temporal conversion pathway is damaged." As he prodded away, he changed the setting on his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at different areas.

"We tried to replicate as many of the parts as we could from the original device. Unfortunately some of the technology is beyond us." Sam fiddled with the sonic screwdriver Daniel had gone after.

"It says that this is the time for change in the universe. You humans take a huge leap forward technologically speaking. And I'm guessing that it has something to do with this ship and the technology you've procured. Who did you say you got those lovely crystal hollow systems from? Asbard or something?"

"The Asgard, they just recently committed mass suicide. I certainly am going to miss Thor."

"Thor…thor….THOR, oh, the Asgard…suicide…oh Bloody…I should have recognized the technology. They gave this to you?"

"They decided to after their more recent genetic alteration, that was supposed to help prevent their degeneration, backfired and created a disease. They destroyed their planet and left us with their legacy."

"Ah…hmmm, I told them not to mess around with that… ah Ha! That's it, right there, there's your problem." The Doctor pulled away from the machine, "It's the power conduit it's self. It needs to be connected here." He pointed to a small secondary juncture, "It's currently connected there."

"Hmm, but the original machine was exactly like this configuration." Sam pulled the original machine from the storage locker behind her. Setting it down, she opened a side panel and pushed the small pop out crystal control box open.

"These are the lines we used to connect our Naquadah generators to. Exactly the same configuration."

"Hmm, ok let's have a look." Setting his sonic screwdriver to setting forty-eight, he poked again at the machine.

"There's a fundamental difference, this machine is made from naqualite, while yours is out of what you call titanium."

"Naqualite?"

"An extremely refined form of Naquadrium. It acts as an ultra conductor connecting several of these key components, when the system is charged. Your electrometer no doubt is not sensitive enough to detect these connections."

Taking from a small coil of Naquadrium line, which Sam had been using to make connections, the Doctor pointed his screwdriver, and attached one end to the component.

"Now, for the second connection…" running the screwdriver over the edge of the machine, he stopped over a small panel which popped open, "…Ok you take that screwdriver you've got there and this end of the wire and use setting seventy-eight to thread it to this opening."

"Ok…" Sam pushed a button on the side and a small sequence number began to roll by, in a second it was on 78. With an almost pushing motion Sam guided the wire through the machine and over to the Doctor's end.

"Good, I think you're a natural at this. Ok then, there that should do it, give 'er a whirl."

"Right, here connect this line from the naquadah generator to the line in plug, there." Sam pointed to the socket that was on the machine.

"It's in..."

"Starting test phase."

****

Teal'c's hands flew over the console as Bra'tac worked to fix the ring's controls.

"Is it ready?"

"Almost!"

"Hurry!" The ship hiccupped violently throwing Bra'tac from the control panel and Teal'c from his chair.

"Bra'tac…"

"I'm alright worry about keeping them off our backsides."

Teal'c straightened the cargo ship as Bra'tac replaced yet another crystal.

"We're almost there."

"One more crystal!"

Baal's mother ship lay dead in their sights, the naquadah warhead they now carried in the hall of the ship ready to blow.

"Finished!"

"Now!" Teal'c yelled as he passed in a roll over underneath the mother ship. Bra'tac hit the sequence and the rings came up, encased the warhead, and drew back down into the ship.

They passed out from under the ship followed by three gliders, which in their passing were destroyed as the naquadah bomb exploded ripping a third of the ship from the whole in a massive plasma ball.

****

WHRRR…WHRRR…WHRRR

"Sam. What happened!" Mitchell was now yelling over the intercom from the SGCM.

"We've activated the PDE, it should be covering all of the ship." Sam spoke over the intercom.

"Next time tell us…Allison…In coming wormhole…"

"We need to unphase the ship, we don't know what will happen if a wormhole connects to the gate if it's phased." Sam typed rapidly across the keyboard of the computer running the program, but everything she did lead to a dead end.

"When in doubt, yank the plug…well that's what Edison said…" The Doctor pulled the socket and the machine whirred, blinked, and then shut down.

"Hey, a, guys, Teal'c's back…"

"What's a Teal'c?"

****

Vala was seated well on her king sized bed, Martha Jones, was pacing, thinking about how she was stuck there in Vala's room.

"You know, here we are, just two girls, waiting about on a big ship like this, not a thing to do."

"And what is it that you propose we do then?"

"I was thinking I could give you a tour."

"That sounds lovely."

"So this is an Earth vessel?" Martha looked to Vala for a confirmation. "Not a time travel something or the other that's come back to this time?"

"Afraid not, the US has had the Stargate for sometime and has procured the technology to make this along with several other ships. How about a trip to the mess hall, they have this wonderful food called Jell-O."

"Jell-O…don't get around much do you?"

"Hey hey hey…Jell-O is awesome, there is nothing like it on any of the planets I…a…worked on."

"Lets go then, I think I can go for some Jell-O."

"Right this way then…" Vala opened the door allowing Martha to walk through.

***

"Colonel SCRRH…We have something on sensors that you might want to see."

Carter went over to the com and pressed the button, "We'll be right there."

"Exciting isn't it…you humans, well, always exploring…"

"Let's go see what they've found."

The short jaunt from the lab to the bridge was enough for Sam to discover yet another use for the sonic screwdriver, or rather for it to fall and turn on just in time to unscrew a panel and blow it out of it's socket, hitting a lieutenant commander in the head. A laugh, setting of screws, and elevator ride later they were up at the bridge and looking at a large HUD screen.

"It appears to be a phased planet twenty light minutes from here."

"A phased planet, here…huh! Who would have thunk it…" Mitchell looked at a read out on a screen next to his seat. "Sam, should we go look?"

"I see no reason why not."

"Just like I said, always exploring."

Episode 2) The New Council of Scara, the Fledglings of the Ori.

"Impossible…." The solenoid voice of the lead Dalek wheezed, "… he is alive."

"He is the Doctor…we cannot defeat him…"

"We have uncovered something…."

"What is it?" Acalo, the new lord creator of the Daleks croaked.

"An old technology, as old as the time lords."

"AS OLD AS THE TIME LORDS?!"

"Confirmed…ALERT….ALERT…" The speaking Dalek turned to a computer panel on the hybridized system. "The object has begun to rotate…opening video link." The suction cup end of its long right arm pushed against the panel and a view screen fluttered to life.

The small screen displayed an open space where a Stargate was half erected, the locked symbols glowing. In on last lock the final symbol was realized and the event horizon burst out in a blurred second and then shot back into the ring, leaving a shimmer of silver light that rippled occasionally. In the brief moment of calm that came after the gate's activation two Ori Priors fell from its ledge, landing with grace unnaturally bestowed to them.

"What are theeeeey?" Acalo screeched in his monotone voice. "Intruders…INTRUDERS! EXTERMINATE…EXTERMINATE…!"

A swarm of Daleks hovered and rolled into an attack formation, demolecularizors primed and aimed at the two Priors.

"Hallowed are the Ori, you are the inhabitants of this world?" The first Prior raised his hand, holding the book of Origin up high, as the second held his staff in front of him.

"We wish to bring you piece, and the truth of the worlds. We wish you to read origin and to embrace the truth that is the Ori."

"Ori…Ori…what is Ori?" One Dalek came forward

"It does not surprise us that you have not heard of the Ori, you have lived in a realm of darkness. The Ori shall lighten your world, your hearts, and your minds. Let us bring spiritual guidance to you through the Ori."

"EXTERMINATE!" Acalo ordered "There is no Ori…we are supreme, we are Daleks. EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

"Baathaaathaa" the Dalek's weapons discharged and in the whoosh of light so common to the Priors was the sound of their personal shields erecting, and knocking the beams meant to kill them off into odd directions.

"You reject the truth of Ori, without even hearing their promise." The first Prior spoke softly, the second simpered for a moment, "Let us show you the power of the Ori…" A blinding light emanated from the second Prior's staff and in a great effort, the Dalekanium melted away from the creatures with in, exposing their forms. And in the second after the Daleks grew and formed quad-pedal forms.

"Look, for the truth is in front of you, the Ori are true gods, able to save you from your metallic forms. Able to bring forth your true form, to evolve the sorry state that you are in."

"WE ARE PERFECT…WE ARE DALEK KIND!" Acalo screamed over the intercom, "DESTROY THEM….DESTROY THEM…EXTERMINATE THE HUMANOIDS."

None of the Daleks moved, mesmerized by the Prior's actions. Those transformed stepped forward. "We wish to learn…teach us, hallowed are the Ori…Hallowed are the Ori."

"Retreat…retreat…illogical…illogical. The Daleks are betrayed. Retreat…" Acalo and his fellow council fled from control center in a flurry only befitting of a tin can such as the Dalek god.

Part 2:

Jack Harkness came stumbling out of the Tardis, shirt untucked, face a bit smeared with drool, and his hair stocky and frizzled, not his normal attire or look by far. "YHEAAHHH UH UH…Bathroom…why the TARDIS doesn't have a bathroom….uh…Hello?" His eyes narrowed as it dawned on his tired mind that he wasn't where he was supposed to be. "What…the…hell? Martha? Doc YAHaah…" The door to the cargo bay opened and a guard stood looking oddly at Jack, his P-90 aimed midway up Jack's legs. "Uh Colonel…we have another visitor?"

Sam looked at the Doctor then hit the com button, "Who is it?"

"Who are you?" The guard asked, holding tightly on to his rifle.

"Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood Division. I'm a friend of the Doctor…"

"Did you get that Colonel?"

"Yes Corporal, escort him to the bridge, we're about to engage in the exploration of a phased planet."

"Yes ma'am." The guard lowered his gun and motioned for the slightly underdressed Jack to follow him.

The two arrived as the Odyssey closed in on the phased planet, shields raised, and the ship in standby for battle.

"The surface seems almost Earth like." Sam looked astonished, "I've never heard of a phased planet, never, I mean I suppose its possible. But one being right next to Earth, parallel, it's astronomical. This is amazing."

As they closed in the Doctor noticed a small warning blip on the HUD, which suddenly became predominant on the screen. "In coming ship, Ha'tac class…" Carter looked again at the HUD, "But that's impossible….the read out says the ship is over seven hundred thousand years old."

Daniel's face clearly showed his impression as his mouth dropped slightly, Mitchell on the other hand, "Huh, that old. Can't be that dangerous…are you sure the sensors are calibrated right?"

"Oh yes, they are." The Doctor had scanned in the short time of Mitchell's question the console in question and had confirmed the age of the ship. "The Naqualite isotope is reading nearly a million years. This is a very old ship."

"We're being hailed." Carter took the seat at the console relieving the ensign. "Putting it on screen."

The skin of the human on screen drooped with yellow ooze sliding from several pores. It's voice was cold and calculated, "You have entered the realm of Anansi, you are trespassing. If you proceed we shall destroy you."

The com went down and the ship's weapons powered up.

"Arm the weapons, shields at max. Get the com signal back up." Sam yelled as Mitchell took the helm.

"To the ship, we are not your enemy, we're here exploring, and we did not know it was your space." Daniel sent out he message which was answered by a volley of fire.

The ensign watching shields and weapons flew back as the ship rocked backwards from the blasts.

"Shields are down eighty percent." Carter called out. Another volley hit knocking secondary systems offline and breaching the shields all together.

"Shields are down, one more hit and we'll be dead."

The Doctor ran for the entrance running into Martha and Vala. "We need to get to the TARDIS, the attacker is using temporally shifted weapons. Something this ship can't withstand."

"But what about the Odyssey?" Mitchell yelled back to the Doctor, as he piloted the ship out of a third volley.

"We'll put it in the TARDIS…now move."

"Wait…we can just dephase." Sam ran up the two steps and past the Doctor and the others. Jack ran after her while Mitchell kept to piloting. "Great leave me to this…"

A minute later Sam was heading along the same corridor as the Doctor, "Doctor..Doc…We can Dephase…"

"No good, those are temporally phased weapons, even if you dephase the damage can still be caused." The Doctor pounded the wall hitting the button to open the bay door, his Tardis was standing just where they had left it. "What are you going to do?" Sam called after him as he put his key in the door and opened it.

"We're putting the Odyssey into the Tardis. Cargo bay forty seven should be large enough."

"In the Tardis? How?" Sam followed him in as Jack and Martha arrived after them. Another shock slipped through the ship knocking the inertial stabilizers offline.

"Observe, a tweak of the temporal flow, a kink in the phasing field…" The Doctor pressed a few buttons, pulled a lever and twirled a whirl-a-majig and, "What's that sound…its like popcorn popping." Martha exclaimed as the sound increased. For an instant it was deafening and then as suddenly as the last kernel popping in the microwave, the sound ended and a beeping sound echoed. "Done…"

"Done?..." Sam gawked for a moment, "…done? Are you serious…where is it?"

"Down the stairs, or the pole…the poles faster…" The Doctor ran to a pole in the corner and rapped a leg around it. "Going down…"

In a farce of a few moments Sam, Jack, Martha, Daniel, Vala, had followed the Doctor down some forty floors. Two large doors slid open to reveal the full Odyssey docked. Several pieces of haul had fallen to the bay floor, shimmering sprites and sparks showered down from the secondary engine manifold.

Vala yawed for a moment, speechless, her voice came back to her in spurts as she pointed, turned back to the door, pointed again and stared. "Weren't…wasn't…I…how the…That's a neat trick. Wasn't the Tard thingy, weren't we just in there?"

"Yep…" Jack smirked at her as Martha looked at the five story tall, football field and a half long ship. "Doctor…how did it fit in here?" Martha's words echoed at bit as they moved towards the right side of the ship. A hatch had opened and a ladder extended to the floor. Sam was also speechless, though not gawking, but with the expression of a little kid trying to discover that one plus one was equal to two. The Doctor saw her confusion and in a manner of "matter of fact" airiness he answered her steaming question. "It was a hyperdimensional shift. We just inverted the space around the Odyssey and placed it in here. The TARDIS has temporal phased shielding. Their weapons won't even scratch'er." "But how… It's impossible."

"Well, impossible is one way to put it, but I thought that it was evident it was possible." The Doctor smiled broadly showing his crooked teeth.

Mitchell was the sixth person out of the Odyssey, preceded only by several injured personnel. "That was interesting." Mitchell kind of stammered as if in disbelief of what had happened.

"The injured can be taken to the Tardis' infirmary; though there is no one there that knows how to use the tools…"

"No it's all right we have our own medical supplies. Sam we need you in the engine room. We took several hits and lost engine power."

"Great, anything else?"

"We couldn't contact Landry before what ever happened, happened."

The Doctor came back from leading the group of injured people to the Tardis' infirmary, a bowl of popcorn in hand. "You know I have to say, popcorn is the most fun of snacks. Well, not completely, Argle Snaps from Delithia were certainly interesting…that is if they didn't eat your fingers off first."

"Nice, popcorn…" Martha grabbed a handful and popped a few kernels in her mouth.

Sam, Mitchell, and Daniel stared at him in disbelief, for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. Jack cut the silence as Vala took a handful of popcorn herself.

"Right well…I'm Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood, Hertfordshire and London Division, British Liaison to the Stargate Program. Though I wasn't exactly expecting to see your ship, I thought you were in the Cheyenne Mountain Complex."

"Your information is a bit out of date, the original SGC blew up, sort of." Mitchell had extended his hand as he spoke, "Colonel Cameron Mitchell. We're surprised to see you with, um, him." His other hand thumbed at the Doctor who was speaking to Vala and Martha. Daniel came back to them, followed by a disgruntled looking Teal'c.

"Right well, you Samantha Carter, should probably get to those engines. And I'd try dephasing. Use setting fourteen with the screwdriver to turn the machine off." The Doctor called after the fleeting backside of Sam, who was already climbing the latter back up into the ship.

Part 2

"My lord, the ship just vanished...one moment it was there, the second it was gone. I-I…all that was left was a b-b-blue box."

"SHssUH A Blue Box!? Heeehhhshhh…A BLUE BOX!?" Red tendrils stretched across the floor from a darkly veiled thrown. Two more, more horribly disfigured, human guards stood on either side, their staff weapons poised for battle. The vine like tendrils squirmed past their feet and crept up their legs, entering into two small holes just below their ribs.

"And where…hesshhhhhh…did this 'blue box' go?" The two guards jerked to life, terrified eyes wobbled for a moment before narrowing and becoming blank again. Their hands pulled their staff weapons into place and aiming at the pilot of the Ha'tac vessel.

"It...it...its still there my lord. Out there." The pilot cowered on the floor as yet another set of tendrils crept forward, crimson slimed from their endless porous length, mixed with a yellow substance that wasn't at all pleasant looking.

The chill of the creature's voice screeched in the air of the room, "EHehssshh, Let us see this 'Blue Box'!" The two tendrils shot forward catching the pilot under the ribs and in the neck, lifting him from the floor. His eyes, though one barely visible beneath it's drooping flaps of loose skin, glazed over a stanched look of fear form what would be his last emotional expression. The tendrils with drew a moment later letting the body drop. A thick crack echoed in the cavernous room as a hundred pieces scattered across the floor and as dust billowed into the air.

"It is the Doctor…And that ship…not of Timelord origins. Heehsssh…" Its remaining tendrils retracted from the guards, which dropped to the floor. "Hesshh how unfortunate…you, on the floor…heehhshhh." The creature's voice beckoned and the guard stood again, his eyes white and blank. "…you will go, attack the…Heeeehhsshhhh…Doctor. Bring him to me…."

**

The fifth bowl of popcorn was empty, the Odyssey in better condition than it had been, the engines fixed and for the most part, most of the crew members were healed or healing with the help of the Doctor's medical nannites.

"Doctor," Martha's voice echoed on the third floor, which was more or less the Doctor's walk in closest. Or, as Martha said the first time she saw it "It's a shopping mall for the decades."

"Yea'.." The Doctor's head poked out from behind a rack of clothes lined with fur coats.

"What are you doing? Colonel Carter is asking for your help."

"I…hang on, just one more…" He yanked and the lights flickered. "There we go. Now we have full temporal shielding."

"Right well we better get down there, she needs your help with their temporal thingy."

"Did she say what kind of Temporal thingy it was?"

"She said it allows them to travel in time and even freeze time. She said it was like a Temporal Drive but much more."

"Hmm, up we get then." The Doctor pushed aside several coats and stepped from behind the rack.

"Up? Don't you mean down doctor?"

"Well I need to check on our friends before we go back to the Odyssey."

"I'll go tell her…"

"Nah-nah, come up with me." The Doctor turned up the aisle and walked to the stairs followed by Martha. In a short five minutes they were in the main room. Monitors were flickering, a slight rumbling. One screen showed the inside of the Odyssey, the other a distorted image of space. Several ships were closing on their location.

"Doctor, why is the image so fuzzy?"

"Oh that, well we're still technically in the Odyssey. So we're getting a phased squirmy picture."

"But, we're, how is it in the Tardis and the Tardis in the Odyssey?"

"It's complicated, well we need to do something about that fleet out there. Let's go to the Odyssey and see if we can help Sam out."

Martha started for the stairs but the Doctor went right for the main door which he opened to the Odyssey Cargo Bay. "This way Martha…." With that, he stepped out of the door and into the Odyssey. Martha, who had been on the third stair, stopped, looked out and saw the cargo bay. "Jeez he wasn't kidding."

Martha stumbled out the entry way and into the cargo bay, following after the Doctor. She stepped from the door and turned left just to see the tail of his leather coat disappear down the next corridor. Catapulting past two guards Martha turned down the corridor and caught the Doctor engrossed deeply into the schematics on a wall panel. Samantha was on screen as well she was looking frantic then a small explosion and nothing.

"Watch'ya got there?"

"It looks like the Colonel turned off the phasing machine, but something happened and the machine exploded. The crew is already cleaning the lab up. But our more problematic issue is this." The Doctor touched the screen and an image of the engine core came up, the words T.T.T.M. was splayed across the screen.

"What's a TTTM Doctor?"

"Samantha was trying to fix it, the dephasing of the ship, and evidently the Tardis, and the damage to the ship it's self, destabilized the core. It's their Temporary Temporal Tactile Machine. It apparently uses a similar technology that the Tardis uses for time travel. But it isn't powered by a Tardis core."

"What about Colonel Carter?" Martha touched the screen accidentally making it go blank.

"She can look after her self. She was transported, though I'm not sure how. But the Arachnos, much like the Goa'uld steal their technology. And they wouldn't know this phasing technology."

"But I thought you said..."

"I can't be sure. This goddess of theirs can't be an Arachnos, they're gone. But Anansi…I need to stabilize their TTTM, you find Jack and tell him we need to set up a surprise ejection. He'll understand."

"Right…" Martha took off down the corridor while the Doctor sped the other way.

***

"Uhhnn…" Samantha Carter rocked slightly as she opened her eyes. The hard stone was cold in spots, hot in others. A dim grey light shimmered on the marble walls and the familiar Goa'uld markings and Ancient scroll were barely visible near the room's door.

Elbowing her way up, Sam finally gained a sitting position. Her legs seemed to wobble each time she moved them and the engorged throbbing of a concussion rattled in her head.

"Aow…" She grabbed at the back of her head, the feel of slimy blood, part way coagulated, met her fingers. "It must be one of the ships…" She pushed her self up the wall, steadying herself to stand. As her feet fell flat and her balance was gained, the door opened and bright light spilled into the dim room. The disfigured faces, of her captors, drew blank by the shadows that their cowls cast.

"An shama hacala nock!"

"What? I don't understand you…" Sam struggled for a moment, the thought of running not swaying her feet.

The third of the group twisted his arm and folded a small ring on his arm, and a small voice echoed in hollows of the room, "Language Acquired."

"You will come now." Came the first's voice, as two of the others came in and grabbed Carter by the elbows.

"Soon you shall meet our master. Join us and you shall live."

"Who are you?"

"The last of many races, as you will be soon."

**

"Whirrurhirrurhirrur" Sonic-screwdriver hummed as the Doctor pointed and prodded at the crystalline structures that made up the TTTM core. Daniel and Teal'c were working just behind him trying to get the "Thor Interface" to work.

"Any luck?" The Doctor called to them while prodding yet another junction.

"Uh…well it looks like the interface has been damaged." Daniel pointed to a panel.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and returned to changing out burnt crystals.

"Right, well I need a…hold on." Changing the setting on the screwdriver he prodded and a panel of LEDs blinked on. Moments later a voice came over the intercom system. "Checking Systems….Automated repair, back up systems enabled, time until total regeneration, thirteen hours twenty two minutes and fourteen seconds."

"Is that not the voice of Thor, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c looked at Jackson and then at the Doctor.

"Yes, Teal'c try activating the interface." Jackson pressed a few buttons on one panel, and moved a control crystal node to a different hollow. Teal'c replaced the last crystal and in doing so the holographic image of Thor appeared.

"Back up Emergency Interface activated. Restoring Primary System Interface…error junction zero beta six nine six eight b corrupted. Rerouting to Tertiary system."

"Tertiary system? Sam didn't tell us about that." Daniel was now looking at the facsimile Thor.

"The Asgard must have added more systems than we are aware." Teal'c spoke again turning his attention also to the holographic Thor.

**

Vala, Martha, and Jack were now looking over several computer terminals in the Tardis.

Jack was looking over the same juncture that the Doctor had been looking at earlier. Vala, as always, was pecking about the various racks of clothes, especially the furs which took up two full lengths of hanging rods.

"And what's that that you're working on then?" Martha was looking over Jack's shoulder.

"I'm trying to set up the connections needed to revert the Kline Bottle that the Doctor created with the Tardis."

"Kline Bottle?"

"Yes, you've heard of a Möbius strip?"

"Sure, it's that ring that has only one side."

"Well a Kline Bottle is a three dimensional, or in this case four dimensional, version of that. The inside is the outside."

"But why didn't he just revert it the way he did it in the first place?"

"Well he wants a quick reversion. Making a Kline Bottle is much easier than unmaking one."

**

Sam's hands hit the floor before she had the chance to steady herself. Her captors' hands trembled as they backed their way into the shadows. As she rose her eyes fell upon the long red and green milk lace shade that covered what looked to be a throne. Two guards, blank in face, stood to either side of the throne. The ancient writing circled over head in a great mural and what was evident was the detritus age of the systems around her.

"Heeehhsssh…You are Human?" The cold voice that came from the hidden throne cut the air. Sam's hand clutched the only tool she had with her, the sonic screwdriver.

"Yes, I'm human. And what are you?" Sam's voice carried just as much, the hooded figures in the shadows shuddered even more.

"Heeehhsssh How DARE you speak to a god heeehssh in that manner."

"A god, I've met many gods. My people have killed many gods. All of them false, Goa'ulds are all alike, fascist power hungry monsters."

"Goa'ulds Hehsss are insects. And your Heehsssssh planet belongs to me."

Sam smiled for a moment, "You still haven't answered my question. What are you?"

"Heh heh eh…Anansi I am, the highest god, heeeehsssh, and you will be the one to host me next."

Three long tendrils extended out from under the veil that covered the throne, a fourth pulling the veil back. Four eyes glowed white as the mixed face of a Goa'uld symbiont and what looked to be an Octopus.

"Heeehssssh…Take it to the laboratory."

**

"Recompilation complete, initiating…." Thor's hologram distorted for a moment, then the look of both odd elation and surprise, or what one could assume to be these emotions for an Asgard, came over the image's face. "Doctor Jackson, Teal'c…"

"You recognize us?" Daniel now bent over a little to look into the hologram's face.

"Yes, where is O'Neil?"

"He's at Atlantis, how did you get on the ship? We thought that all the Asgard were gone?"

"Yes, accessing memory banks, one moment…The Asgard committed mass suicide because of a negative genetic defect that was created to fix earlier errors. Accessing…accessing…"

"You're Thor then?" The Doctor looked at the short grey form that was now speaking.

"Correct," Thor turned to the Doctor, eyes narrowing. "The Doctor…"

"You remember, and how are my grey little friends; well I suppose that's a bit of an idiotic question. I did tell you not to go messing around with your genome. Oh but NO, you're the great Asgard race, you can handle forced Evolution. HA!"

"Was it not your intervention that set us on the idea, Doctor, or have you forgotten that pertinent fact?"

"We don't have time for this. Thor the temporal drive on the ship has destabilized. We need to reestablish it."

"One moment, accessing."

The Doctor frowned slightly, "I don't remember setting them on any wild goose chase, and I'm the one who told them that they shouldn't be messing with it."

"Primary and Secondary Temporal systems are damaged beyond repair. Temporal integration drive will go critical in four hours. I think it would be prudent for you to eject the temporal drive systems."

"What no tertiary systems for the temporal drive?" Mitchell came in looking annoyed.

"No, only primary systems have tertiary and quaternary systems. Ejection sequence is now active."

"Thor, how is it that you're still on the ship though?"

"The Odyssey was outfitted with technology from my ship. I, in my haste to preserve the knowledge needed to run the ship, placed my consciousness in a compressed form into the back up systems and storage of the ship."

"I see, so that's why you came up."

"Wait wait wait, hold on, you can't be ejecting it in here, not in the Tardis. You'll blow us all up. We need to revert the Inversion." The Doctor ran out of the control room and towards the Cargo bay.


	2. Episodes 3 and 4

Episode Three: Inversion Reversion, the Sister and Brother Gods.

"Yes…Yes…YES! RIGHT! Go for it!" The Doctor screamed up the stairs as he pointed the sonic screwdriver at a junction. Jack flipped several switches, twirled a doily on the control panel and typed in on a number pad several codes.

"Doctor ejection in progress…"

"All right Mitchell, reversion in three…two…"

A strange sucking sound occurred, the Doctor's face along with everyone else's seemed to stretch and for a moment it seemed that everything was going to turn to taffy when the Odyssey squeezed into open space and the outer side of the Tardis squeezed back into the cargo bay.

"Temporal Drive has been ejected, please stand by…"

"Mitchell, set up temporal shei…"

An explosion ripped through space sending a temporal inversion field at the Odyssey and the Tardis, the phased planet, and Earth.

**

Sam hit the sonic screwdriver, not knowing what setting it was on, pulling it from her pocket and pointing it at Anansi. At this exact same time a thunderous shaking hit the planet and all of the guards and captors disappeared, leaving Anansi and Sam alone in the room.

"Heeehhsshhh….What have you done?" The curtains that covered Anansi ripped from their hangings as the octopi like creature squirmed and flailed in anger.

"Nothing, I have done nothing, and with out your servants, I think I'll be taking my leave." Sam smirked and ran out of the room and down the hall.

"GrrrrRRAAAHH! COME BACK WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SLAVES." Anansi slimed after Sam barely getting through the human sized entry way. Sam evade the god by ducking into what looked to be a computer control center that was just out of sight of the main hall. To her surprise it wasn't a computer center, but a fighter bay. Several ships were in disrepair, others phased. Running along the different lines of ships she came across the same Ha'tac that had originally attack the Odyssey.

**

The Odyssey stabilized as the energy wave passed, gaining an orbit around the Earth.

"Sir, we have a problem." The ensign spoke to Mitchell who was fighting the Odyssey's controls.

"What is it?"

"We're receiving no radio telemetry from Earth. There are no radio signals at all."

"That can't be right."

"Mitchell," The intercom echoed slightly, "Thor has detected that we have experienced a temporal shift. The temporal drive has caused us to travel backwards in time."

"Is there any sign of the planet?"

"No sir." The radio crackled again.

"Do a complete sensor sweep of the planet, try to determine how far back in time we went."

"Yes sir."

**

"HANG ON!" The Doctor yelled to Martha and Jack. The Tardis whirred as the temporal energy flowed into its core.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Jack yelled back.

"THE TARDIS HAS FULLY RECHARGED…" The Doctor yelled again, as the whirring became ear splittingly loud.

Moments later the blue box whirred onto the middle of a cobbled street.

"Well then, I think we should go have a look, see where we are."

"What about the Odyssey?" Jack peered over the pilot's chair as he got off the floor.

"We'll get back to them, after all I do have a time machine. No harm in exploring."

"No harm…he says no harm." Martha smiled as she opened the door to the Tardis and stepped out and on to the street.

"Where are we then, come on."

"I don't know actually." The Doctor looked around "It looks like a small burrow…er…"

"It's Chicago." Jack pointed to a poster on a brick wall of a tavern.

"Chicago. Oh yes…right. Chicago?" The Doctor crimpled into a slight frown as he came up to the poster, followed by Martha.

"Come One Come All to Midway Plaisance and See the Wonders of the 1893 World's Columbian Exposition " The Doctor read the poster out loud,"…and look, Harry Houdini's performing"

"Harry Houdini? Like the escape artist?" Martha peered at the poster. The title in stylized fonts captioned "Houdini the Man of Mystery. Watch as he escapes from a straight jacket at death defying heights."

"The one and the same. I always wanted to meet him…"

"I'm stunned," Jack prodded at the Doctor, "I would have thought you had met him already."

"Oh come off it…I can't go everywhere."

**

"It would seem we're somewhere around the fifth century." Teal'c had taken the controls of the Odyssey as several crewmembers fell ill to temporal sickness. Mitchell and Daniel were already trying to find a place to hide.

"Well the problem is, is that by staying here we might just change time."

"But didn't you guys already do that, with the traveling back in time to the sixties?"

"Yes but that was an accident."

"Well isn't this an accident. Maybe we're supposed to do something in this time."

"Just like Hammond?" Teal'c spoke as he maneuvered the ship behind the moon.

"It could be possible, we should consult Thor." Daniel looked to Mitchell who gave a shrug. With that he turned and walked off the bridge to head back down to the engine room.

**

"COME BACK HERE! HeeeeShheeee" Carter ran to the Ha'tac cargo ship and punched several different codes into the door's command panel before the door opened. Anansi's screams carried into the cavernous holding bay.

"HUMAN! Come out…heeeehsssshhhh, there is no where to run."

Sam activated the ship turning on the force field. "Well I don't need to hide now."

Opening the cargo bay door, Sam engaged the sub-light engines and began to take off.

"ERRRRAAAAH…" Anansi's tendrils shot towards the ship only to be deflected by the shields. As the cargo ship exited the force-field holding the air in broke and a great gush of atmosphere spewed into empty space. The would-be god slunk back staring as the ship escaped.

"This is Samantha Carter to the Odyssey, any ships. I must be phased still. GAH!"

"Ding…Ding…Ding." The HUD came up as the sensors detected a ship. "What now?"

It wasn't long before she found out as the familiar shape of Thor's ship came in to view.

"To the phased ship approaching, please respond."

"This is Samantha Carter of the Tau'ri of Earth. is this Thor?"

"Yes, but I was unaware that humans of Earth had advanced to such technology."

"Wait…what? Can we open a visual channel?"

"At present no, your phased state makes this impossible. Please dephase and we shall open further communication."

"But I can't, I don't think this ship has a separate phasing module."

"One moment, please standby." Sam was transported from the Ha'tac vessel and on to the Asgard vessel. To her astonishment, the small grey beings that she had known as the Asgard were not in front of her, but much more human looking beings with only the slightest twinges of genetic manipulation visible.

"You are Samantha Carter?" One of the Asgard asked as they approached the section where she had been transferred to.

"Yes, I am, and I need to speak to Thor."

"We still need to dephase you, please wait a moment."

"Wait how are you able to see me, if I'm phased I shouldn't be able to be seen by you, or even able to speak with you?"

"We have isolated your modulate phase variance and adapted it so we can see and speak with you. However you are still phased and for you to be normalized we need to dephase you."

"Ah…I …right."

"One more moment. Dephasing completed, our scans show you're from six thousand years in the future."

"Six thousand? How is that possible…I was on the Odyssey, then on the phased planet two hundred miles over the northern pole of Earth. And now I'm here…the rumbling…but…"

"Phased planet?"

"Yes, that's why I need to speak to Thor."

"Captain Thor is unavailable at the moment, he is currently preoccupied with one of his experiments."

"Listen I know about your genetic experiments. I don't care, we have some wannabe god that resembles a Goa'uld who no doubt is wanting to kill me and who ever else is around me."

"Goa'uld…interesting. Please follow me."

**

"EXTERMINATE" Acalo ordered the few Dalek's left that had not been destroyed by their former comrades, or converted into following the Ori.

"We obey. EXTERMINATE!" Several of the Daleks surged forward firing their lasers. The Prior and his new Dalek pets unaffected their personal shields deflecting Acalo's attacks.

"You shall succumb to the will of the Ori, and we shall unite the Universe." The transformed Daleks chanted, "You cannot deny the logic. WE ARE SUPERIOR!"

"RETREAT…" Acalo turned from the battle fleeing; for once in its life the Dalek leader felt fear. Falling back to the Stargate, Acalo punched in a random series of ending it with the one chevron to use, the origin chevron. Acalo watched as his right hand Guard was blown to pieces. The Stargate locked the eighth chevron as yet another Dalek was destroyed. The splash of the event horizon coursed over head in time with the last explosion of the last Dalek under Acalo's command. Acalo fled through the Stargate to an unknown world.

**

"This is Atlantis Base," Doctor Weir spoke over the radio.

"Weir," John Sheppard came over the radio, "We have a problem. There's some creature here that just came through the Stargate. It's asking for a doctor."

"You're cleared to bring it here; we'll see what we can do."

**Part Two: The Goddess' brother.

The Doctor led the way down the street, Martha on his left, and Jack on his right. The trio walked down East 63rd street towards Jackson Park.

The park was filled with rows of vendors, each showing their unique trade and goods. Several inventions, and a small electric rollercoaster took of the end of one of the lanes, and a Ferris wheel stood as the backdrop, though it was only a few stories in height.

The spectacle at the moment was the dazzling neon lights that were sprawled in wild designs, blinking and flashing. An announcer was cat calling the crowed, "Come and see the dawn of a new age, where every house and home can have safe electric light, any time day or night." A glint gleamed off of abnormally white teeth.

"He looks a bit too happy." Jack prodded Martha as he pointed out the man with the bullhorn.

"He's not that bad looking…I mean he is just selling lights."

"I don't know I have a funny feeling about him."

"Ah there we are, Houdini." The Doctor pointed towards the second largest crowed that was milling about beneath the Ferris wheel. A drum role rumbled and spotlights were trained on the escape artist as the wheel began to spin upward. Houdini, clad in a full straight jacket and bound by his feet to the spinning wheel, was lifted into the air hung up by the feet. A second announcer, a fair older man, balding, plump and short spoke just loud enough for the crowd to hear him. "Ladies and gentlemen, the great master Houdini hangs above you at a dazzling five stories. The fuse is set; he only has a minute now to escape…"

"Fuse?" Martha looked a bit skeptical as silent blue smoke billowed from the top of the wheel.

"Yeah yeah, it's just to make people think there is more danger than there really is."

"Guys…guys look." Jack pointed at the base of the Wheel, a berated looking manager was yelling at the Ferris wheel's conductor.

BANG! "MARTHA!" The Doctor hauled a stunned Martha to the side just in time to keep her from being hit by the wretched steel that was now raining down on top of them. The announcer was yelling over his bullhorn. "STAY CALM! PLEASE LADIES AND .." but that was as far as he got as the realization that the wheel was falling hit him and the crowd. As people from the light's show came running to see what had happened, the crowd meant to see Houdini escape rushed back at them, screaming and yelling in an effort to convey the message.

A stunned Manager and wheel worker scrambled towards where the Doctor, Jack and Martha were.

"It…wasn't him…it wasn't…" the manager huffed as he clambered around one of the tents. The wheel met its last rotation as the damaged part finally fell in tune with the rocking of its base and was knocked completely off balance. Toppling top first, it crumpled into a heap of steal and glass onto the fairway behind where it had stood. Dust ruffled into the air and the entire power grid made for the exposition blinked off.

**

Sam looked from the lieutenant to Thor. It was not the air of lacking urgency that bothered her, but the fact that Thor was almost human looking, a very striking resemblance laid between him and Jack O'Neil.

"Samantha Carter, correct?" Thor spoke finally turning completely from the control panel.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter…I mean it does…but there is some weird creature…"

"I'm aware of the creature and it is of no threat to us at the moment." Thor interrupted Carter, "I'm more interested in how you came to be here. You are most certainly outside of your time period." Thor waved at another console which popped up. "The Chronitons display an unusual wavelength which matches a temporal rift we tracked in this area."

"A temporal shift…" Sam crossed her arms, "That would mean the Odyssey's temporal drive was destroyed. That would explain the loss of that creature's servants…possibly. Thor can you use my Chroniton wave variance and see if any other temporal trails exist?"

"Yes I believe so… you said that the Odyssey had a temporal core? Was this a ship from the planet below?"

"Yes, it is our ship. It was the Asgard, your future selves, which gave us the technology."

"Very interesting…I would imagine we had a good reason for it. We shall attempt to track any other temporal trails. In the mean time I would hope that you will make yourself comfortable in one of our spare quarters."

"I'd rather stay here and help."

"I do not believe that would be a good idea, as it may further corrupt your time line."

"I understand that! However, if we do not get to the others they won't know that they are harming our time line."

**

The grey form of Thor flickered slightly. The black orb like eyes that were a common feature to the Asgard blinked in an effort of realism. "We're stuck in the fifth century."

"Daniel, the temporal core has forced several things out of place. If the temporal wave hit Earth, the one of your time, it is possible that parts of it are out of their time as well."

"And how do we get back to find out? Without our temporal drive we can't leave here."

"It might be possible to send a transmission to the Asgard of this time." Teal'c spoke, looking at Thor's likeness.

"Yes, that would be possible. With the upgrades we have given to you, it would be only a matter of sending a transmission. You will have to contact myself, the Thor of this time. Use security code Ramis Ramis Cibra five eight seven nine four. We will need to minimize the influence we have on this time."

**

"Oh brother…brother…heeehhshhhh, I shall save you. The Katan…they shall not have their vengeance on you."

"Die…die, it is what all mortals shall fear. Fear me, for I am death, the hunger that grows in the hearts of men."

"Brother, my dearest brother, they wage war for you. Cheat for you. Lie for you. You have made this a wondrous playground." Anansi stroked the meal laid before her. The small human child cradled by hungry arms, unaware of what it was meant for. A tall door flew open, a conglomerate of radiant metal shards rained down on the brother and sister. A man white as silicate entered; his staff a crescent top and stoned bottom. "Who would enter our sacred place without permission?" Anansi cursed, for the child she was about to salivate upon was crying profusely.

"By all power there is in my bosom you shall be banished!" The man barked.

"You are the healer of my main course, yes?"

"Better than a murderous thieving life such as yours." The healer returned in a

plainer voice than before. His staff was perched between himself and the two gods.

"Let me eat him brother, so I may taste the righteousness he so boldly displays."

"In due time my sister; he is of use to me. It is everyday he comes here to steal my place and banish me, and each day he bows again before me in allegiance."

"I am afraid that my allegiance is truly over for you." A small device was pulled from his robes. Black cold stone made up its form, carved pieces fitting together to make a palm sized pyramid. Several lines terraced down the sides scrawled in perfect form.

"That...what is that, some child's toy perhaps, something to amuse this one?" Anansi smiled and looked down as the Healer did so as well. It was hard to think as to when the child stopped crying, but the Healer saw the lifeless dried body that had been alive only moments before. Limp and frail and abnormally wilted, unsupported by what had been it's skeleton.

"Oh…oh look my brother he is saddened. Pity, he doesn't recognize the animal instincts in him that lie with the prey he kills."

"Healer," Anansi's brother spoke, "tell me how do you plan to banish us?"

"For a god you certainly do not know that much. How about I show you Oh highness." With that word he pushed one symbol on the pyramid and its four corners opened revealing a map. A pre-selected planet appeared.

"Ha! A map mortal; do not taunt me with mere trickery of technology."

"A map, only in a slight way, more like the end to you. The end to that which makes you so tied to this world." The Healer placed the pyramid on the ground and placed his feet to either side. "What? Brother…" Anansi pulled away as her brother was pulled, body and all, into the black abyss of the pyramid.

"BRING HIM BACK!"

"I cannot, oh goddess, do try to yourself if you can…Ha!" The healer slumped to the ground and toppled over the device empty eyes staring into the void.

"We need to see who that was hanging from the wheel." The Doctor rushed forward through the thinning plumes of dust.

"What do you mean, it was Houdini!" Martha charged after him.

"Didn't you hear the man, it wasn't him." Jack took up the rear, his song pistol poised and ready.

The Doctor reached the body first; it was covered in a brown loom sack, the signs of struggle were evident and what had, at first, appeared to be a straight jacket was clearly bleach white tentacles that were the creature's many appendages.

"Uh! What is it?" Martha crumpled her nose to the strong odor that now permeated the air.

"That…Well that is…" The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the thing and was satisfied when it beeped a few times, though the look of concern went from curious to anxious.

"That is a Dalek, similar to the humanoid ones we were so unfortunate to have met in old New York."

"But what is it doing here?" Jack asked as he skirted the Ferris wheel trying to find a method of getting to its base.

"Don't know, but I would be Harry Houdini might have something to do with this."

The Doctor bent over the Dalek and lifted the bit of sack that covered its face. "Hold on a moment, now look at that, two eyes. Dalek DNA but with two eyes, and it certainly isn't the right color."

"There's writing there along its, well the temple." Martha pointed to the side of its head.

"The bad thing about being outside of their shells is that they have no protection. Lowly humans can kill them." The Doctor looked over the body with his screwdriver once more and stopped on a small spot. A gunshot wound that was nearly healed a wound that should have been fatal.

"Though I don't think it was humans that killed it. There's a gunshot wound there that's nearly closed."

"Maybe that's why it was left to hang there. To be killed via being dropped to the ground." Martha and the Doctor stood as Jack approached.

"The base of the wheel was rigged to break. Looks like someone went to a lot of trouble to make this happen."

**

"What is it?" Dr. Weir looked over the strange creature that now swiveled about in Atlantis's medical bay. Dr Keller pulled out the rap sheet for her new patient. "It appears to be an alien of some sort encased in a metal jacket. We've never encountered this species before."

"I want to talk to it." Mitchell looked to Weir as she opened the door, "You probably shouldn't…"

"Hello, I am Dr. Weir, the leader of the Atlantis base. And what is your name?" She spoke as if the Dalek wouldn't understand.

"I am Dalek Acalo." The monotonous voice of the Dalek scratched.

"I see, Dalek, I am trying to understand what it is exactly we can do for you. You overrode our controls for the gate's iris and then asked us for help."

"Human…..exterminate….priors attacked. The Doctor…The Doctor…where is the Doctor?"

"Who is the Doctor? I mean I'm Doctor Weir, Doctor Keller is over there." Weir pointed to a two way mirror which looked over the isolated medical room.

"The Doctor…The Last Time Lord…where is the Doctor."

"Time Lord?" Weir turned to the glass and shook her head. "We haven't ever heard of the Doctor or the Time Lords. But we'll try to do what we can to find out about him. What of the priors?"

Acalo swiveled and pointed his monocular to a wall where the devastation of the Daleks he had commanded was displayed for Dr. Weir.

"The Priors of the Ori, EXTERMINATE!....Daleks are Perfect!" The words of superior smugness rung just as the images of Daleks coming out of their shells evolved and as priors themselves jerked across the projection.

"We'll see what we can do, Rodney?"

"I'm already on it…" Rodney picked up one of the tablets and one of the probing sensors and walked over to the Dalek, "This will let me determine what malfunctions might exist in your systems." Acalo spun its plunger like camera towards Rodney then turned back to Weir. "My systems are optimal, Ori have attacked, Doctor where is the Doctor? THE DOCTOR?"

Rodney reached out with the sensor which fried with in the shield matrix of the Dalek.

"EXTERMINATE…Human Scum…" Acalo spun his plunge hitting Rodney in the knee.

"Hey…ow ow ow…hey…" Rodney back peddled away from Acalo.

"That is enough!" Weir boomed, her voice carrying through out the gate room. Acalo stopped his rant, only his optical unit spun to meet Weir in the eye. "We are going to try to help you, but calling us 'human scum' isn't making matters better for you. Now let Rodney download the recording so we can analyze it."

Acalo's optical unit went dead, its blue light dimming to a bleak shadow. Rodney prodded it with the dead sensor and nothing happened. "I think its dead."

"No, its letting you access it, find connection point and get that information."

"Yeah…right." Rodney snuffed at Weir for a moment and began to poke and prod the Dalek.

****

The Doctor scrambled for the carnival manager who had now returned to inspect his damaged property. The two who were arguing were no where to be seen.

"Some stunt, goes and wrecks a nine hundred dollar machine, and doesn't even finish the night out."

"Excuse me, " The Doctor interceded the manager's rant, "hello I'm the Doctor, this is Martha Jones, we're friends of Harry's, but we have yet to meet with him today, could you point us in the right direction as to where he is staying?"

The Doctor flashed his psychic paper, just briefly enough for the man to see it.

"Friends, huh, I didn't know that man had any friends. He's staying only a few blocks from the fair grounds. In the Hampshire inn. If you see him, tell him that he owes me big for this one."

"Will do." Martha headed off as the Doctor spun and followed. "Just up that way, right?"

"It would seem so."

Minutes later, after weaving through a crowed of bewildered and stunned patrons of the fair, they found the inn. The lobby was filled with people, arguing and whispering about what transpired. Martha made it to the front desk first and rang the bell. The Doctor pushed through the crowed running straight into Jack, who after fleeing from the falling Ferris Wheel, had been carried by the crowed all the way to the inn.

"This brings back some memories. The carnival atmosphere at its best. I used to be in an act once, the unkillable man, I was called."

"Yes that's all fine and well, but where is the man of the hour, the world famous escape artist."

"Houdini? He's right over there." Jack pointed out the thaumaturge to the Doctor.

"Maybe we can get some answers then." Both Jack and the Doctor made their way forward through the crowed who were all watching the famous pick a card trick. Martha appeared after being led by the concierge to the din of people.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, I will now find this young lad's card." Houdini pulled from the deck the Lad's card with such affinity, and then revealed that all the cards had been turned into the boy's card. The crowed clapped, as Houdini shuffled the deck and revealed it to be normal again. Yet more clapping came as the Doctor pushed forward a bit more. "Hehgm…ah…excuse me, sorry to interrupt you, big fan." The Doctor waved, "but I was curious if I could ask you a few questions. About tonight's accident?"

"I am sorry sir, but I don't know anything about what happened."

"Ah…come on…how about this, if I can fool you, the greatest escape artist, in the use of a magic trick, will you answer my questions?"

Jack and Martha smirked, inquiringly, as the stunned Houdini looked gilded. "I accept your challenge."

"Good…right…a magic trick…" The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and put it on setting three hundred and four. "All right, can I see a cigarette and one of your cards, heck the entire deck." Houdini held out the deck of cards to the Doctor and one of the gentlemen in the back passed forward a cigar.

"You will notice the deck of cards is solid, normal. The very same that Harry here just used. And I take it sir, that that cigar you gave to me is a normal cigar?" The Doctor looked to the man in a bowler hat, who nodded. "Now with a wave of my wand," The Doctor waved the sonic screwdriver over the deck of cards, "And a few choice words, Alakazam…" the Doctor pushed the cigar through the deck of cards and out the other side. The crowed looked in awe, not a sound, the quietest the room had been all night. When the Doctor handed back the cards to Harry, who then shuffled them, the crowed clapped uproariously.

"Lets talk…"


	3. Episode 5

**Episode V; To Houdini or not Houdini that is the Question!**

"So tell me, Harry, what are you doing on this planet?" Jack pressed, the Doctor stood to one side watching on with Martha.

"I haven't the foggiest clue as to what you mean dear sir. On this planet, really now, do you honestly believe me to be a fool. Granted what your friend did not more than ten minutes ago was astounding, but none the less it was a trick. I've seen it done before."

"The thing is, I knew the real Harry Houdini, and he wasn't here, he was in Detroit during the World's Columbian Exposition, I was with him."

"You, were with him, you speak as though it had already happened. I don't believe a word you say."

"Then why," said the Doctor, "were you holding this?" He held out what appeared to be a red box which glowed random colors. "It's a reality shifter, something a few years past the fifty first century. Nifty little gadget it is, can change the ebb and flow of time locally, even change the very fabric of reality for mere moments. Just enough time for you to escape miraculously from the death defying stunts, if I had to guess."

"Who are you people?" The fake accent was gone from Houdini's voice.

"Oh, you know, a bunch of time travelers checking up on a few things. Daleks and gods and a whole crack in time." Martha said.

"Look, I'm here because I got stranded. The manipulator malfunctioned and I ended up here. Some weird turbulence caught my ship. The first thing I saw was a poster of this Houdini, so I-I took his form and tried to find the pieces I needed to fix my ship. But this rotten planet has hardly discovered electricity yet."

"And so you got stranded, understandable, but what about the Dalek who took your place on the Ferris Wheel, and why was it rigged to collapse as it did?" The Doctor held the block up as he spoke.

"I don't know about that, I was in this very room when it happened. I wasn't to go on until an hour later, after the light show. I didn't hear of the wheel falling until after the crowd was dispersed and several people had reported my death to my great dismay, or rather Houdini's death."

"So where exactly are you from?" Jack pushed ahead, but the Doctor held him back.

"He's a Roxicoricofallapatorian, don't you recognize the gaseous restrictor? It's the newer model, doesn't require the death of the intended person to be imitated, but it does give off more gas than the others." The Doctor sat down, "Ok, I need to see your ship's logs to find out just what you ran into. Where is it?"

"Its near gulf ridge cemetery in the eastern quarter just south of the docks, there's a marsh there that I used as an emergency landing point."

"Good, take us there."

***

Teal'c, with the help of Thor, had rigged several naquadah generators to the Asgardian core which flickered to life. The primary energy core, something reminiscent of the ZPM had over loaded and was in need of repair. The ship was running off of its original nuclear power source, while the Asgard upgrades were useless.

"Ok, to send a transmission we need to connect the primary coupler to the secondary power output module in the primary communications grid, thirteen alpha, twenty-seven beta, crystal two." Daniel's voice came over the radio.

"Are you sure Daniel Jackson?" Came Teal'c's voice. He was lodged between a bulkhead and a large hanging crystal matrix fixed into place by a gravity stasis generator. "It seems that the section you described is interconnected to the drive matrix and the hyper-drive guidance platform."

Thor's visage appeared before Teal'c. "It is the correct spot, you will need to route power from the hyper-drive control module at six alpha eighteen beta, crystal seven and bypass the weapons matrix through crystal forty-two."

Teal'c connected several wires from her computer to the crystals and programmed their routes. Moments later the main computer of the Asgardian core came online and the communications platform glowed a vibrant blue.

"Teal'c, communications are operational," said Daniel, "also our primary scanners are operating and it would seem we have detected Loki's ship and he is hailing us."

"I will return." Teal'c started scooting out from under the crystal matrix.

Thor appeared again in the main command room. The very looking human Thor was now standing before them, Daniel looked stunned at the hologram, while the Odyssey's Thor looked on in a registered concern.

"We detected the presence of your ship, you are Daniel Jackson correct?" Thor said with a gusto, "Samantha Carter is with us, we are attempting to discern a method of fixing the temporal shift you have encountered."

"Commander Thor," said the Thor hologram, "the temporal field generator that was used was a class eight. The calculations are being sent to you as we speak."

"And you are?" said the other Thor.

"I am the ships holographic maintenances support module."

"Intelligent aren't you, you must be of a different class than what we have. Our holographic systems are still a bit limited. Our future selves did an excellent job."

The Thor of this time period laughed for a moment before turning to an unseen person to his left. "Loki, take the calculations from the class eight temporal drive used and see if you can adapt it to ours." He turned back to Daniel just as Teal'c entered the main command room from a maintenance hatch. "We will beam Samantha Carter over to you as soon as we are able." The transmission ended and the hologram disappeared.

"It is imperative that my former self does not know that we are the same." With that Thor disappeared.

***

Acalo turned back and forth beneath the scanner which penetrated the Dalekanium without much issue.

"Tell us again from the beginning, who is it that is being exterminated?"

"The Daleks….exterminate…exterminate…Ori has come, where is the Doctor?"

"The Doctor, we still don't know who that is. We've also lost contact with Earth. I don't suppose you know anything about this?"

"Earth, humans, human-Daleks. The Doctor stopped us, the Doctor is the Destroyer, the On Coming Storm."

Rodney appeared with another scanner to show to Weir. The downloaded video was brief, showing an Ori Prior transmutating the Daleks that had once been under Acalo's command into human hybrids.

"I see, good work." Weir turned to Acalo for a moment before turning back to Rodney who was waving his hand at her.

"There's more, apparently these Daleks have killed millions, this Doctor," which Rodney quickly brought up a series of images of the different Doctors over the past nine hundred years, "has been keeping them from destroying Earth and other planets. These Daleks have been wiped of their emotions, turned into _perfect_ killing machines. These Time Lords stopped them on numerous occasions even going to war with them through time and space. We've never heard of them because he's the last, or nearly the last. There are others, it would seem. The Master was this Doctor's greatest foe, and yet they teamed together to fight the Daleks. There was another race, known as Cybermen. But it gets worse, before Acalo left, his internal systems downloaded information about a temporal rift that is spreading out from Earth. It should reach us in a matter of a week's time."

"That's probably why we have lost contact. Setup a team to find some way to create temporal shielding or something. Pull up all information you can on the temporal drive the Ancient's used."

***

"Unphase, UNPHASE!" Anansi screeched her long finger pointed out to the little blue planet, "We will over take that planet, and then destroy that creature that still eludes us."


	4. Episode 6

**Episode V: Deities of Darkness from Beyond Time**

The Doctor entered the cemetery running past the pylons that guarded the entrance and into the darkness beyond. Captain Jack Harkness and Martha Jones followed in his footsteps, pushing, the would be, Houdini in front of them. Minutes past before they reached the other side where the marsh was pushed back from its natural boundaries.

"Ok, where is it?" Jack prodded the Roxicoricofallapatorian.

"Over there, just beyond those trees, there!" He pointed to two toppled over trees where a tail fin was jaggedly ripped and dangling.

The Doctor moved forward his high tops soaking in. The marsh was filled with sunken logs and dead plants making the traversal of the fifteen feet or so to the plane all the more difficult. With a bit of effort and wriggling the pushed past one last bit of underbrush to find the ship have sunken into a dense mud pool. Water had seeped into the crater that had been formed by the ship's crash landing forming a dense, dark, and putrid smelling mud. To one side the hatch laid open and ajar and on the other, as the Doctor climbed on top, was a floating skeleton dressed in regal but tattered clothing.

"Doctor, what do you see?" Jack yelled into the dense undergrowth.

"Just the dead, nothing to worry about!"

The Doctor pushed his way into the ship which was, to an extent, rather clean. There were only a few small blobs of mud that had dripped into the hatch and the controls otherwise appeared to be pristine. He took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the console which whirred to life. The engines gurgled and burped underneath the mud and the front monitor flicked on with a warning light for engine failure.

He poked in and around the console until finally finding what he was looking for. Removing the data sensory module and its memory the Doctor exited the ship shutting the hatch behind him. Minutes later a soggy muddy and tired looking Doctor climbed out of the marsh with a pack around his back containing the module components.

"We need to get back to the TARDIS so I can examine what happened to his ship."

"Right, Martha," said Jack, "we'll take care of Houdini here while the Doctor examines the module from the ship." Martha nodded, biting her lower lip.

"Doctor, what did you mean when you said 'the dead'?"

"Skeletons were floating about the ship, if I had to guess the blast, with some help from the marsh, up rooted several caskets that were buried there some time ago."

***

"Before the dawn of time there was the Dark Times, the days of blood and magic. The Ancient Ones known as the Eternals formed an alliance to lock away two great evils. Before the Time Lords and before the dawn of man, before the existence of time as it is today, these beings created the Guardians of Time. This was the time of gods and these gods created man in their image as slaves with the potential for intelligence, but without their power, to serve their wills and act as their guardians. The Guardians of times abhorred these gods, the Chronovore, and the ancient beings brought down a covenant to never create these lower beings again. Yet they did, and in a defiant way set forth the events of the end of the dark times and their eventual flight from this universe. The Eternals formed a realm beyond time and space and the Guardians were left to watch over the universe and the passage between the two realms." Thor's voice echoed inside the Odyssey's cockpit. "Off course Colonel Carter these are just rumor, myths from a time before we understood the universe for what it is."

"Keep going, maybe there is a clue with in the myths that will tell us who the Arachnid woman was."

"Very well, Chronos was the child of a Chronovore known as Prometheus, and of an Eternal known as Electra. His birth and their union broke the pact between the two ancient races spurring on a conflict that encompassed the whole of the universe. The Guardians created a new god Death, to bring an end to the conflict. Amidst this other races of this time took their sides, the Carianites sided with the Chronovores and the Helleth with the Eternals. Chronos disappeared into time leaving the war to rage on. Soon the Eternals gained the advantage and banished the Chronovore to the Ever Darkness, a void with no time or space, no reality. However, in doing so they sealed their own powers as well. Leaving this reality they created a new one outside of time, where they would not age or die. Humans and many other races formed from this war and a new time started, one governed by Chronos himself."

"And Chronos, the mythical deity of Rome is real. And the Eternals, where did they go?" Sam asked.

"I think I know," said Daniel, "they were the first Ascended."

"The Ancient Atlanteans then were more than likely the first descended humans. However, that still does not tell us who that spider thing was." Carter shivered for a moment.

"Wait," Daniel said, "is there any information on the Helleth?"

Thor turned to the screen for a moment, his hologram shifting slightly as he moved.

"They were said to have been fearsome creatures, Daniel Jackson, but there is no specific record of their physical form."

"What would you bet that that spider thing was one of these Helleth?"

"It is possible, by the way, where's Mitchell. I know Vala is on the Tardis, but wasn't Mitchell with us?" Carter looked from Thor to Daniel to Teal'c.

"I believe he left to check on the weapons systems after you went to speak to Thor. He should have radioed in by now."

Carter clicked on her radio, "Mitchell, are you there?" Only static returned. "Mitchell?"

****

Anansi peered down at Mitchell, who was now tethered to two posts.

"You puny humanssss we shall devour you and your planet."

"Right, but first, I think I'll have a snack…"

Anansi's grotesque body pulled forward to lunge at Mitchell with a fell and precise leap she landed abreast of him, inches from his face. The putrid smell of rotting flesh lingered about her mouth.

"First I'll inject you with my poisonsss, then you will begin to liquefy from me to ssssuck you up…."

As she leaned forward her ship lurched as a skeleton twisted into form.

"Ssshhhhaaaaaa DEATH has come for you."

"Are you sure about that you spider freak?" Mitchell yelled as he pulled at his restraints.

The skeleton reached out and grabbed a hold Anansi and pulled her back towards the warp he had come from.

"NO! You can't do thisssss, I've worked ssssso hard."

"You should not exist, banished for all of time to the underdark."

"It wasss you're kind who did that to the Helleth…."

Anansi turned and with a great lunge ripped her own leg out of its socket to escape. The disembodied leg browned and decayed there in the skeleton's hand and then crumbled to the floor.

***

"Weir, the temporal shielding is in place, though integrating phasing technology with temporal technology could cause problems." McKay looked at Weir before returning to his tablet. "It' an untested combination, we don't know if the two technologies will work, but it seems to be the only way."

"Do it then." Weir turned on her head set and her voice came over the intercom.

"All personnel should report to their designated safety areas. We will be experiencing a phase shift of the entire city. You may become disoriented, or even feel sick as we will also be experiencing a shift in time as well."

Weir nodded to Rodney who pressed a few buttons. The city's shielding rose up its usual clear color was now gone replaced by a red hue. Atlantis shook as the shield fully formed and covered the city, and it began to sink. Moments later as the full phasing took place Atlantis fell to the ocean floor landing with a colossal crunch which cracked and broke several of the outer corridors.

"I did not expect that to happen," said McKay as he stood, "ow…"

"Damage report" ordered Weir as she too stood.

"Damage isn't the worst of our worries," McKay said, "the temporal rift will be here in three, two, one…" The rift hit the planet and Atlantis. For a moment everything outside of Atlantis seemed to stop, the water froze in place, the fish stopped in mid flop, then the planet was gone and Atlantis hung in space. There was no solar system, no stars to see, only a gaseous cloud and a single proto-tar.


	5. Episode 7

**Episode VI: Danger Will Robinson Danger?**

"Danger! Danger! Temporal shift has occurred, Dalek network unavailable!"

Dalek Acalo grated in his tin voice.

"Where are we?" Dr. Weir asked as she picked herself up off the floor.

"I…uh…give me a minute," McKay strode over to one of the main terminals and activated the sensors, "We are where we were, and the question is when, not where. Sensors indicate that there is no solar system and only a proto-star forming."

"Which tells us what?" said Sheppard.

"We're at least three billion years in the past. We picked a solar system that was near the same age as ours."

"And how are we supposed to get back?" Dr. Weir came over to Rodney's side to look at the screen.

"We don't, or rather can't. Time has reverted, the linear form of time as we see it no longer exists. The rift is exponential, seemingly originating and growing in speed outward from the origin point. History has been erased. Which means," Rodney went to the control panel and began to input several equations, "…we're looking at a reversion to the big bang, the origins of the universe."

"You are not saying what I think you're saying, McKay!" Sheppard looked at him and then to Weir.

"Yes, the further we are from the point of origin the more time will disappear. The only reason why we are safe is because we have the temporal shielding. It gets worse," McKay put up another screen that showed the calculation renderings.

"…the edge of the universe is reverting; the universe is no longer expanding but in fact gone. What ever it is that it was expanding into has reformed, and it's emitting a strong energy signature."

Acalo approached them, hovering up the stairs. "It is coming, the darkness, the time of blood and magic."

**

"Calabi-Yau is collapsing. Do you not understand this?" One Ascended spoke before a council of hundreds of Ascended beings, "Even our omniscience is dissipating, we cannot know each other's thoughts as we once could, or how the lower plane fairs. We are blind, which means something far worse than our greatest fears have occurred." The lone Ascended stood, "We must intervene, and we can no longer stand idly by while the reality below breaks apart. Even the guardians have entered into that world in whole. Time has been reverted."

Another stood before the council. "We do not understand the extent of this damage, how can we act if it would interfere with the lower beings. We agreed that if they undid themselves then it was their own responsibility."

"Yes, but we are in danger ourselves. We are becoming mortal again."

"There is no evidence of this, don't be absurd."

"Is that so, death has already claimed one of our kind. The already half mortal Anubis fell to the outcast Oma. She is here now to speak, for she has been amongst the lower levels now for sometime."

"Oma?" the second Ascended slipped back into his seat. The murmurs and whispers filled the amphitheater and then died as the outcast Oma took a place where all could see.

"You Fools! Had you acted when they needed us, such foolishness would never have transpired." Oma harkened on the large group, "It has taken all efforts to build this place, something that we could at one time bring forth into reality without the slightest effort. It is time to leave our shell and take our efforts to where they are needed, to stem the tide of temporal displacement and help those capable of fixing the separations between our layers."

"Our ways are set Oma, you know this." The Ascended who had opposed the first quipped up.

"Our ways are what have gotten us into this mess. I will no longer sit idly by. Anubis died in my arms, fully mortal. It only took a few moments in the lower to lose all that he had attained as an ascended. I know this, I have seen this, and it is undeniable. Anubis was evil, but his body dissipated into nothingness. If this is what happened to him, then what will happen to the whole of reality? The Howling has unsealed surly you can understand the significances of this."

"We will consider your words." The Ascended who has opposed her waved his hand to her as if to dismiss her.

"You have no power even here now. Your will is nothing." Oma turned from her spot and left to the howls and jeers of the other Ascended.

**

Anansi squirmed as the skeleton came to her his hand outstretched. "Darkness descends upon your kind, the howling is your place." The Guardian touched his hand to the exoskeleton of the spider woman which began to varnish to black and harden.

"Nooo, hessh, I sshall not submit. The eternal darknessss, nothing'nesss…" she crept backwards as the black flowed from her leg and up her thorax. Death then looked to Mitchell, strapped between two pillars. "Darkness, it is not your time, but with time all will crumble." The skeleton touched the pillar on the right which crumbled to dust, the rope frayed and broke, and disintegrated as well. "I can do no more for you. Time has become fleeting, the howling returns." With that the skeleton disappeared into a dim light.

"Yousss human, comes help me, Help Me!"

"Why should I help you?" Mitchell said, as he pulled his other arm free. "Creepy bug women have no place here. Go to Hell, where you belong." Mitchell grabbed his gear which lay to one side and as he strapped the gun to his belt he witnessed as Anansi's body hardened into solid stone and crumbled to the floor.

"Now to get off, what ever this is."

**

"Today is March fourteenth two thousand and seven thank you for watching Dateline I am Tom Brokaw. The world was stunned today when all of the stars disappeared out of the night sky. Researchers say they have no clue as to what is happening. NASA is mum for now. We now go to our on site correspondent Terry Rasmussen."

"Thank you, at four thirty this afternoon calls stormed the information center of NASA's research departments. The stars were gone; the sky was black and empty. Reports from around the world flooded in and the researchers here are baffled. I have here top astronomer Michelle Thaller; what exactly has happened?"

"I don't know, we don't know. You have to understand that star light comes from millions of years away. The nearest star's light, besides our own sun, takes just over four years to reach us. For all of the stars to have just disappeared is an amazing and baffling event."

"Has anything else odd happened?"

"Unfortunately yes, though we do not know if it is related. The planets have shifted their positions. Mars appears to be about a year behind where it should be, Jupiter is where it was four years ago, and Pluto appears completely absent as well as Neptune."

"Thank you Michelle, back to you Tom."

"Thank you Terry, we now go live to David Reeds who is covering a riot in downtown DC."

"Ye..yes, David here, it seems that," David was cut off by the explosion of a car just visible a block away, "…that two different dooms day groups have rallied end of world…" another explosion rocked the platform that David and the cameraman stood upon knocking both to the ground.

"We seem to be having technical difficulties, David are you all right?"

"I…I think so. It seems our camera has been damaged are you still getting our audio signal?"

"Yes, we'll cut back to you when you are in a more secure position." Tom looked up to the camera, "Ladies and gentlemen, the President has just released an emergency order to install martial law. The white house correspondent has conveyed the message asking that we please stay calm until further information can be obtained."

General Landry clicked off the television, the red phone that was a direct line to the President held to his ears. "I know sir. We have already tried to connect the Stargate to the alpha site and several other planets, none seem to be working. Yes we have all SG teams standing by except for SG-1, which has disappeared. The Russian command has no clue either. Yes sir…right." He put the phone down onto the sat-com base and looked to the Russian liaison officer. "We need to get into contact with our other allies, any of them. Keep trying."

**

"Jack, you and Martha head back to the fair and see if anything else has happened. Get that pig body if you can, I want to examine it as well. The temporal matrix has degenerated and if you haven't noticed the stars have disappeared. What ever happened has spread."

Jack and Martha both looked up to the sky, the stars had disappeared, except for one lone blip which seemed to race across the black sky.


	6. Episode 8

**Episode VII: The Howling**

"Sir" the sergeant on duty called to Hammond, "we're receiving a deep space transmission which is highly encoded.

"Put it through," Hammond looked at the screen which after a moment blipped on to show the face of Carter.

"Hello sir."

"Carter what the hell is going on? We've got all the major government heads asking us if it has anything to do with the Stargate."

"I'm aboard the Dedalus; we're experiencing a temporal distortion caused by the temporal drive exploding. According to Thor from, well, the younger Thor the explosion caused a ripple affect; the only reason why we were able to get a signal to you is because there is a pocket of time that is correct and in alignment with our time. The affect has seemed to spread outward from the explosion, the further out the ripple the further back the transition. The light from the stars aren't reaching us and I suspect it's because of the temporal shift, the light either hasn't left them yet or the stars don't exist yet."

"And how do we fix this!"

"We're working on it sir, we'll get back to you when we can."

****

Acalo spun in place, almost to the point of insanity, "henhahahahahaaa" his high pitch laughter echoed in the control room. "The time before time, the origin is coming."

"If we use the hyperdrive, we can get to Earth, but it will take some time," Rodney was already calculating, "and now that the rift energy has passed us we can revert the shielding."

"Ok Rodney, but how long is it going to take?"

"That depends on what you mean from out point of view it will take a week's time to get there, but we'd be traveling through over three billion years of universal evolution as we head there."

"Universal evolution?" Sheppard interrupted, "like progression right, the movement of the universe to where it was?"

"Right, only time seems unstable, we could very well slip into different pockets of time which could adversely affect our hyperdrive, not to mention we have to go through that lovely pocket of nothingness between the two galaxies. We need to adjust the sensors and other equipment to determine just what we're going to encounter as we head towards Earth."

"Fine, McKay you get a team together figure out what we need to do. Sheppard find out about any damage and get teams together for repairs." Weir sat down in one of the chairs. "Can we use the Stargate?"

"Hmm, no, well maybe" McKay looked off into space for a moment as Zelenka looked from one panel to another.

"Why not just recalculate where Earth is, I mean if the Dalek was correct that Earth is where the temporal rupture started, then Earth is the epicenter and shouldn't be affected." Zelenka looked up as he said this, "There is also a coolant leak in section Zeta 68b."

McKay's gaze returned to them "I got it, we could just dial Earth, it shouldn't have been affected."

"Isn't that what I just said?" Zelenka looked put off.

"Do it I want to find out what they know." Weir shook her head, "but…"

"It would drain the ZPM wouldn't it," Sheppard interrupted, "leaving us stranded."

"Then we can try something I've been wanting to test." McKay looked up as Zelenka shook his head, "It won't work McKay, and it's too dangerous."

"Oh come on, what's a bit of proto-star plasma and gravitational sheering to send a message."

"What are you talking about, McKay?"

"He wants to use the proto-star to send a hyperspace signal via the gravitational sheering, only if his calculations are wrong it could destroy the Stargate and us."

"If my calculations are off, which they're not. Look we can use the gravity to create a hyper-space window by using a short dialing of the Stargate. Send a message to all of the Stargates with the same prime numeric system or first symbols. And since the only one that would be unaffected and in the same place is Earth it shouldn't matter, nor should it draw too much power."

"Fine work on it, meanwhile lets get read for the trip."

"The howling, the HOWLING Hahahahahaheeheheeee" Acalo called out as he spun around mad from fright.

**

The Doctor looked over the panel in the TARDIS, shook his head and hit a few buttons only to get the same reading. The center column whirred for a moment as Jack and Martha returned dragging the pig body which housed a Dalek.

"Right well we have good news, the TARDIS is safe, the bad news is the ever darkness, or more commonly known as the Howling has returned. Time reverted far back enough that that universe that existed before the beginning of time has reformed."

"Wait, the howling, it's just a myth." Jack scoffed.

"What is this howling? It's what the Carianites spoke of wasn't it?"

"Yes, they were looked there by the Eternals. A great race that exists outside of time and space, they never age and have seen the rise and fall of time its self. Many of Earth's gods were these beings before they decided to leave this universe completely. Even the Christian god was one of these beings, unfortunately he was seen as a radical and was destroyed by the others. Jack would to do an autopsy on that," The Doctor pointed to the pig, "I'm moving us to the Dedalus. I've finally pinpointed them."

"Right coming Martha?" Jack hauled the carcass up and pulled it down to one of the lower levels of the TARDIS.

**

Mitchell made his way through web filled halls the size of the once living Racnoss queen. In the lower bowels of the ship the petrifaction was already in progress, the web was hardening to a stiff rocky substance. "Great, just what I don't need. They must have used some type of beaming technology, which way." Mitchell looked from one corridor to another at a pinwheel junction. As he took stock of the possibilities the web from behind him and to his right began to crumble into dust.

"Ok that way…" He ran to the left heading away from the deteriorating web. Minutes later he came across a hanger filled with odd shaped web ships.

"If there is a way off this ship it'd be down there. God I need to stop talking to myself."

***


	7. Episode 9

**VIII: Rendezvous, Reconnaissance, and a Revelation**

The TARDIS whirred into existence, appearing just behind the main navigation panel in the front of the Dedalus. The Doctor opened the door wide and stepped out, followed by Martha. The hologram of Thor stood behind the general control center which was flashing various warnings.

"Oh look the little grey man, you humans weren't too far off in the abduction stories." Thor looked up to the Doctor and glared for a moment with his holographic black eyes before he turned back to the panel.

"Doctor, if you are going to be of any use we need a man here. I need to assist Samantha Carter and Teal'c who are currently working on a way to reverse the temporal rift that is spreading outward from here."

"Oh that?" the Doctor seemed dismissive, "That little thing can be fixed with the TARDIS. What we need to worry about is a little more problematic."

Daniel Jackson rushed on to the bridge, "Oh, right you," Daniel stuttered as he passed by Thor to reach for a control module, "What can you tell me about this?" On the main screen what looked to be blips of light were getting brighter, one in particular that was much closer than the rest.

"That looks like hyperspace drive technology to me," said the Doctor, who was squinting at the screen, "the one on the right is far closer to us than the others. In fact I'd guess it'd be here shortly."

"Right, well that is what we feared. The one that is closest is Atlantis we believe, but the others we can't tell. Atlantis hasn't made contact with us and the ship that dephased earlier has disintegrated. We don't know if Mitchell got out alive."

"There is something else Daniel Jackson," said Thor, "the ships sensors are detecting a stream of energy building up around Earth."

"What kind of energy asked the Doctor who rushed to the console. Martha pointed to the screen, "Doctor, what is that thing?"

As she pointed the TARDIS whirred to life and disappeared from the bridge stranding them and taking Jack Harkness with it.

The Doctor looked at the screen in astonishment, "That is a TARDIS net, and it's impossible, there shouldn't be any other TARDISes left besides mine. No...no…no this can only mean that the time lock on Gallifrey is no longer there. Or worse…" The Doctor began to put in a sequence of commands into the Asgard computer which promptly put up a model of the universe with a marked location bleeping.

"The time rift, it reversed time, not just corrupted it but reversed it. That is Gallifrey, before the first time war. And that means that…"

"The Howling has been reopened." Finished Thor, who had an expression of ho-hum reality across his holographic face.

***

Atlantis's hyperdrive shuttered as it forced its self through layers of temporal back-log.

"We're almost to Earth, and hopefully the shielding won't give out." said McKay as he ran his hands over his tablet, inputting numbers and recalculating power output.

"Uh guys," said Zelenka, "I think there is a problem. One because of the power we wasted trying to dial the gate, the ZPM seems to be fluctuating heavily. Power output is down to thirty percent and we are still an hour from Earth."

"And?" said McKay.

"And I think we are being followed, but it is hard to tell because of the temporal distortions."

"Then adjust for the scanners to read through a temporal filter and scan until you find what ever it is that is showing up."

"I've already tried that," said Zelenka, "there are two types of energy signatures, one is appearing to be Ancient in origin and another seems to be Wraith, but there is a third. It is unlike anything I've seen before."

"Let me see it?" McKay swiveled the screen towards him and began to look at the signature. Sheppard and Weir entered the main control room, "What's our status?" Weir asked just as another temporal barrier rocked Atlantis.

"We're about an hour from Earth, but we have other problems."

"Like what?" Sheppard asked.

"Like three ships that are following us. One that appears to be Ancient, another that is Wraith, and a third that neither Zelenka nor I have seen before."

"I'll get to the chair and ready our weapons, we don't know if any of those are enemies, but we do know the Wraith aren't going to wait for us to raise our shields."

Sheppard took off for the chair as the others monitored the ships.

***

Mitchell strapped himself in and engaged the small ship's computer. Unknown symbols flashed before him as an autopilot kicked into gear. The cargo bay doors began to open depressurizing the flight bay. In doing so several of the other craft's autopilots kicked in as well just as the decaying ship began to separate and disintegrate. The small ships went in all directions ripping through the petrified webbing that made up the ship. One exploded as it crashed aimlessly into the petrifying cargo doors.

"Controls…where are the controls on this thing." As if in response two panels lit up on both arm rests, and a gooey substance slopped out, "you've got to be kidding me." Pushing his hands into the substance he felt the whole of the ship come to life. His eyes flared and his mind filled with all of the sensors of the ship. Thinking move forward the ship jumped with a rush of speed broke through the fragile door in front of him. The sensors didn't pick up the Dedalus anywhere, and the only ship detected was an early Asgardian vessel.

"Only place to go…."

***

The Ori ship was leaking drive plasma as it detected the other ship which faded in and out on their sensors.

"Take us to them" said the commander. The crew obeyed as it changed course to intercept.

"If they are the only other survivors we may need to work together."

The human-dalek hybrids gave sullen nods as they pushed their vessel to its limits.

"By our sovereigns' courage we will take revenge for what those creatures did to the Ori."


	8. Episode 10

**Episode IX: Chains of Time Unleashed**

"This is Janice O'Brien reporting on the scene of what is being called a miracle. People started gathering in the National Assembly for Wale's Plaza where a group of white robed, faceless beings have been reported to have appeared out of no where." Janice and her cameraman began to push through the crowd. "We're approaching the center of the plaza, the light is brilliant, what is this?" Janice finally reached the inner limit of the group of people who now stood dazed and swaying. A bright light radiated from the robed beings in the center of the square. "I don't know what we are witnessing, what ever these creatures are, they seem to be affecting the rest of the crowd." Janice turned back to the robed beings before she too began to sway. Her hand loosened and the microphone she was holding fell to the ground crackling profusely as the cameraman, too, began to sway.

In unison the group began chanting, "Ion vicisum dis postulum , nost'es equatarus , ecc vestria vita nost'mos locan quis'nefas'ut vox." As each word was spoken, in the swaying of the camera, one by one the people began to fall. The camera swayed a few more seconds capturing the figures turn from the fallen to the cameraman who then fell too. The camera hit the ground, capturing only a few more images as the beings disappeared in a flash of light.

"What are they?" Daniel asked as he looked at the monitor.

"We don't know, but it seems this is just one of many of these incursions all over the world." General Landry said over the com. "We are receiving several reports that all around the world similar beings are appearing in urban centers. They cause some sort of trance before the group says what you just heard. Our best guess at what it means is 'In times of danger…"

"…we take from you to put right what was wrong…" Daniel finished Landry's sentence, "it's an odd form of Ancient. But the Ascended can't interfere with the lower plain."

"We're well aware of that, but they seem to be doing so as we speak. I'm assuming that the Dedalus has discovered the incoming ships?"

"We're aware and making preparations as we speak. Sam thinks she has found away to set time back to normal and is working with the Doctor to find away to bring the rift back in."

" Rift?" Landry looked puzzled, "What rift?"

"Apparently the British Government failed to inform us of a temporal rift that is now currently running through Cardiff Wales. The Doctor's Tardis has also disappeared into what seems to be a temporal net around the Earth, made up of several other Tardises."

"Tardises? What…wait no I got that report" Landry looked back over the console, "A time machine correct? We haven't seen any sign of this net however."

"As they are outside of your time, it is possible you can't detect them. We'll keep you informed as much as we can." Daniel looked to his left to see Teal'c gesturing to him. "Alright Daniel, we're counting on SG-1."

Daniel clicked the monitor off and followed Teal'c out of the main control room.

"Daniel, it would seem that Thor has detected something else beyond the ships which are now with in our solar system and passing Mars."

"What is it?"

"A hoard, as he described it" Teal'c looked perplexed, "he is wanting your expertise."

Moments later they reached the Asgard control room where Thor and Samantha were now looking over several holographic images. The Doctor was at another console inputting several commands to the computer's core, and Martha Jones stood looking over an arguably disgruntled Cameron.

"Cameron, you're back?"

"Yep, I escaped this crazy spider's ship as it began to disintegrate and was rescued by Thor. They teleported me here with the help of the Doctor, apparently time has become 'unstable' and is 'unraveling'."

"Daniel Jackson," spoke the hologram Thor, "please view the monitor."

"What is that?" Daniel looked carefully. A grey black hoard of an immeasurable mass was racing towards them. The monitor also demarked Atlantis and two other ships, one of Wraith design and another of Ori design.

"We don't know what it is either Daniel." Carter said as she moved the crystal controller to another spot. "We thought you might have heard of such a thing, some history, or memory. It is several million light years in size which makes it appear to be so close. We only just detected it with some temporal sweeps that the Doctor performed after reconfiguring the sensory array."

"I can't say I have any recollection of this sort of event."

The Doctor pressed one last button before turning to the rest of them. "It is something far more dangerous than I though could be possible. It is one thing for time to revert, which is fixable. But this, this is a temporal matrix, the beings that existed before the dawn of our time have erected a temporal cage made up of the living energy in this universe. The ancient ones are coming back out of the Howling."

**

Captain Jack Harkness awoke to a dark control room, lit only by the now silent center console. An emergency hologram appeared in an upper corner as he stood, the familiar face of the Doctor began to speak a recorded message, "Emergency protocol seven. Tardis encapsulation field activated, Temporal War protocols are active. Active order 6792: Acting controller, Jack Harkness. In case of this order activation, do everything in your power to get the Tardis out of this field." The hologram looked to Jack as the message ended.

Jack, bewildered, approached the console which activated with his touch. "And how am I supposed to do that?"

Another hologram appeared in the opposing corner. "Jack, you are the only one other than myself who can do this. The field is a last resort weapon that the Timelords created. It literally removes something out of time and space completely and rewrites the history of the whole universe. It is used only when there is no other choice. If you do not get the Tardis out of this field then the chain will be completed and Earth, all of its people, and its whole history will cease to exist. Time will be rewritten, and you and the entire human race will be obliterated."

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"Overload the extrapolation shielding and break the temporal bond that the other Tardises have created."

"And how do I do that?"

The Hologram faltered and disappeared.

"Great…"

**

Atlantis's hyperdrive powered down just outside of Earth's atmosphere, taking a lower orbit, followed closely by an Ori ship and that of a Wraith ship. Almost instantly the three ships hailed each other. Rodney connected all three signals and fed them into a main monitor on the control center of Atlantis. The grey skinned Michael appeared on the left and the tentacled face of an evolved Ori Dalek appeared on the other side.

"I see that you're still alive, Michael." Said Weir.

"No doubt you know I followed Atlantis' energy signature here." Returned Michael.

"Or it was just that you realized that this was the only unaffected area of space. The epicenter of the temporal distortion."

"Humans," said the Dalek, "there is far more grievous matters to consider at the moment."

Michael sneered, "What is that, another one of your futile experiments, Weir?"

"We don't have time for this we need to contact the SGC and find out what is happening."

"Small minded creatures," the Dalek squirmed with irritation, "be silent. The grid is coming to us. It wiped out the entire Ori fleet, except for us."

"It destroyed the majority of the Wraith as well" said Michael who drummed his fingers.

McKay twisted around quickly from his console, "I'm detecting a strange energy reading it seems two other ships are here. The Dedalus and an Asgardian ship, they are both hailing us."

"Put them up on another screen."

A young, humanistic Thor appeared on one half, and Samantha on the other.

"I'm patching the other two to you as well."

"What do you know, Carter?" said Weir.

"We have several problems…" Samantha filled in the group of what they had discovered. "…it would seem that this 'pre-universe' universe known as the Howling is now taking over the universe as time continues to revert. The edge of which is a Temporal Matrix. As the Howling, as the Doctor calls it, spreads, it destroys anything in its path. Further the Timelords from an earlier period have seemingly constructed a last resort weapon to completely erase Earth from existence, thus preventing the incident from occurring."

"What are our options people?" Weir asked looking at the different monitors.

"The only reason why we survived was because of temporal shielding" said Michael.

"We converted the shielding on Atlantis as well" McKay replied.

Sam nodded to the statement as did the younger Thor and the Dalek, but it was the Doctor who said behind Samantha, "The only way we can break through the temporal grid which separates the Howling and this Universe is to create a stronger anti-energy barrier. The only way to do that is to some how link these ships and create a temporal veil over the Earth. When that grid reaches Earth it will destroy it, unless we can protect it."


	9. Episode 11

**Episode X: Breaking Through Time**

"Link the primary power to the secondary and run all of it into the temporal matrix," yelled the younger Thor who stood amidst a debris laden control deck, "make sure the auxiliary actuators don't blow."

Several battle ready TARDISs broke the chain that surrounded the Earth and were attacking the Doctor and the other ships. Atlantis was holding its own, already having destroyed two of the TARDISs that attacked but the other ships were taking heavy damage.

"We need temporal shielding" the Doctor said allowed over the ear piercing sound of the power conduit he was now laying under, "the only way to get that to work is to have a temporal drive." The com link in his ear buzzed for a moment before Sam's voice came through, "We can try to create a new component with the Asgard core…" The Doctor swept over the conduit with his sonic screwdriver finding two breaks which he quickly fixed. "I'm on my way, keep switching frequencies in the shielding, and avoid those temporal warheads at all cost."

The Dedalus maneuvered in and out of different debris, hiding behind large chunks of the obliterated Wraith hive which now hung lifeless in space. The Ori cruiser still battled on as several TARDISs surrounded Atlantis.

"We're receiving a transmission…" Zelenka said, pulling up an image on the main screen.

"Unknown vessel," said the man on the screen, clad in gold robes and a high crest on his forehead. A pointed goatee waggled as he spoke, "I am the Master, and you are interfering with a triage of Galactic Law to put right what has gone wrong. I order you in the name of the Shadow Proclamation to stand down or be destroyed!" Weir looked amused for a moment and smirked at the Master's arrogance.

"Really, haven't we destroyed two of your ships already? And you'd threaten us, under some imaginary proclamation and threaten our home planet as well? Why don't you stand down and we can discuss this."

"Dear lady, dear human lady, you cannot fathom the depths of danger in which this universe faces. If we don't remove Earth from all existence then all of existence will come crumbling down around us."

"We can stop this" said Weir, "our best scientists are working on a solution right now."

"Human scientists, you have not understanding of time travel, none like the Time Lords. Be gone with your or perish." The link went dead and the Master's image disappeared from the screen.

The TARDISs that surrounded Atlantis began to bombard it with more temporal warheads, only for them to blow up just outside of the shielding.

The Doctor finally made his way to the Asgard core where he was met by a younger Thor and an hologram Thor. "What happened?" said the Doctor.

"My ship was destroyed, we were lucky enough to beam aboard the Dedalus and let the auto-pilot take out three of those things that were attacking us."

The Hologram Thor twitched a bit at the human voice that resounded.

Sam came in followed by Daniel and Teal'c,

"Ok I've designed a smaller version of the core temporal drive and we've worked out a plan to create the network you've suggested, Doctor." Sam moved one of the crystalline control nodes from one point on the core to another showing the schematics of the F-302s that were aboard the Dedalus.

"If we outfit each of the F-302s with this drive and connected it to the hyperspace drive here," she pointed to a small juncture, "we can create a temporal net as you've suggested through hyperspace, basically phasing the whole planet out of this time stream like we were originally trying to do with the space station and Merlin's device."

"Brilliant!" said the Doctor, "but we may need more than just the twenty gliders you have."

"You're right, that's why we also have designed a full unit to be installed in the Puddle Jumpers that Atlantis has."

"Alterans, what a waste of time, their technology is nothing" the younger Thor blurted out, "we would be better off blowing up every Stargate than using their puddle jumpers."

"Blow up every Stargate." The Doctor's faced screwed up in thought, "Earth Still has a Stargate, two even right? And Atlantis has one…" The Doctor swung around to the control panel and began to move several of the cursors around, "I know how we can reverse the temporal flow but we'll need more time."

"How much more time?" Daniel asked

"You'll need to implement the plan to save Earth. If I'm right we can reverse this even after the grid finally collapses on Earth specifically."

***

Jack found himself on the floor of the TARDIS it had finally stopped rattling about. "Ok Doctor now what?" As if on cue the Doctor's hologram appeared, "This is emergency recording seventy three. In the event that the TARDIS is repossessed by the Gallifreyan high command, or if the Temporal Chain is put into affect, you must do everything in your power to prevent the chain from working and the high command from getting their hands on the things inside of this vessel. Yes that means you Jack…" the hologram disappeared leaving Jack in a dark eerie control room of the TARDIS.

"Great, guess since no Time Lords are storming through the door it must be the latter of the options he said. So how to stop it?" Jack pulled a leaver, pushed a button, but the TARDIS was non-responsive. "I would have thought by now you'd have disabled such a mechanism, Doctor." Heading into the bowels of the TARDIS Jack began to look for anything he could use. After finding a Squareness Gun and a few other sonic gadgets he assembled a subspace transceiver, much like the ones the Time Agency used. "This better work…" Jack pushed a few buttons, and sent out a signal to what he was hoping was another ship, what he got was Master.

"Hello Jack Harkness" said the Master in a malevolent voice, "where might you be, on Earth, ready to be wiped from existence?"

"We're going to stop you, if I have to I'll destroy the TARDIS and all the others along with it that are tied together."

"You wouldn't dare, the good ole' doc wouldn't forgive you."

"That is not what his hologram just told me to do. He said do anything to stop the chain from being used."

"Hahahaha, you cannot possible stop the chain, not even a mistake like you can pull that off." Moments later the transceiver blew apart, the sonic components fried. "Damn it…"

***

The Ori battle cruiser blasted away at the TARDISs which were finally adapting to its weaponry. After several more moments of exchange and the destruction of another TARDIS five of the TARDISs surrounded the cruiser and sent several volleys of fire at it from all sides. The resulting explosion ripped through the space catching into an even larger explosion's energy wave. Jupiter had finally met the grid that separated the Howling and the normal universe. In the same instance, the TARDIS sent out a wave of energy freezing the others in place.

Jack's voice came over the intercom and then he appeared on the screens of the Dedalus and of Atlantis, "Doctor," he said, his eyes glowing from the energy of the time vortex, "I can stop the other Time Lords but I can't prevent the grid from collapsing around the Earth. I'm holding it back for now but…" his arm faltered and he slipped against the console, "Doctor…it's the Master…"

"Jack," the Doctor frowned, "I don't know if you'll survive this Jack."

"Its fine Doctor, a few thousand years is a good enough time. I'm older than you now. Hurry Doctor…"

The Doctor nodded, and began programming a new sequence into the core. "You get the gliders out there now, surround the Earth in a grid no more than the outer limit of the hyperspace drive's energy field. Go, I'll begin to transport new components over to Atlantis, Thor you and your crew help the Atlantis crew retrofit the components to the Puddle Jumpers."

Weir and McKay, who were on stand by on the com link, nodded, and lowered the shields.

The team broke up as the Doctor beamed the majority of the crew to Atlantis.

It was only he and the Holographic Thor left. "Thor, listen I'm writing a program to copy your consciousness several times over. Though the gliders on this ship can't handle it, the Alteran's ships should have the capacity to. I need you to coordinate their ships in this formation." Thor nodded and his hologram disappeared.

The Doctor piloted the Dedalus to earth and scanned for the second Stargate that had yet to be discovered in the Antarctic, after minutes of scanning he beamed it to the holding bay right next to the SGC's other Stargate.

"Four Stargates from three different time periods, and a temporal rift through Cardiff all have what in common…" he said aloud to no one in particular, ", he opened the 302 bays allowing the four squadrons to fly out. "They all create worm holes, and when that is mixed with hyperspace junctions that are temporally attuned…" Atlantis came into orbit around the earth letting its puddle-jumpers fly out information controlled by Thor, "…creates a temporal patch."

As each of the gliders and puddle-jumpers took position, the TARDISs began to move again trying to form the chain that had been broken earlier.

"Doctor…" Jack's voice came, this time in his mind, "I can't hold this much longer…"

The Doctor winced as the temporal vortex started to leak into his mind, "Jack just hang in there, it's almost over."

The gliders and the puddle-jumpers all engaged their hyper-drives and temporal drives at the same time, dozens of hyperspace windows formed around the Earth, glowing red from the temporal energy. The Howling Grid collapsed down and around them, the Sun its self exploding in an array of color. The blackness lasted for only a moment as the Earth, the TARDIS fleet, Atlantis and the Dedalus tumbled in the void. Then a new starry field emerged, deep reds and greens swarmed in the distance as galaxies formed right before their eyes.

Acalo squirmed "The Howling has returned….the dark times have begun again!"

***

The Ancients on Earth unmasked themselves, fully human and mortal. Their powers were gone. The lives they had taken to try to maintain their ascendance returned to the fallen and they awoke with glassy eyes.

"The Howling has returned" they said in unison, "the Howling has returned" again and again. Minutes later the sun disappeared from view, the moon was gone from the sky and a new star filled sky burned across the heavens in red and green hues.

"Time has been reversed, even our ascension is gone" said one of the ancients.

"Then we are too late!"

***


	10. Series Finale

**Series Finale: The End of Time, Oh How it Howls **

"This is Torchwood" Gwen Cooper said, she was stationed at one of the computer stations in the hub.

"Gwen," said Jack, "has there been activity in the Rift?" His eyes glowed in front of a background of Tardis.

"Jack, what is going on?"

"I don't have time to explain, a temporal rift has reversed time, and Earth was the epicenter."

"We are getting reports that the Sun is no longer out there and has been replaced by a larger red giant. We've lost all of our satellites and can't get a fix on this. Is it true?"

"Yes…" Jack fumbled for a moment as the Tardis met shearing, recovering himself he looked directly at Gwen, "has the rift reacted at all?"

"No Jack, the rift has been stable. Jack what are you thinking?"

"Just be ready to use the rift machine, I have an idea…"

**

The Doctor collapsed as the Tardis fleet was let loose. At the same time the Tardis appeared in the gate-room of Atlantis. Jack opened the door and stumbled out. His eyes were still a glow.

Weir rushed down the stairs as several armed men pointed their guns at him.

"Where is the Doctor?"

"This way," said Weir, "Jack Harkness I take it?"

"No time for introductions, but yes." Rushing up the stairs to the control room the hologram of Thor stood before the teleported body of the Doctor who laid unconscious on the floor.

"We need him awake," said Jack as he bent over the Doctor.

McKay rushed around the console, "You're emitting a high amount of temporal radiation. You can't just come in here."

Jack looked at him briefly, his eyes seemingly piercing McKay, before he turned back to the Doctor.

"Doctor, come out of it Doctor…" Jack placed his hands on the Time-lord's head and pushed with his mind, finally the spark returned to the Doctor who came to.

**

The Tardis fleet now surrounded Atlantis, and another Tardis, one that resembled the Doctor's Tardis but was red appeared in the gate-room. The Master emerged followed by an entourage of other Time-lords.

"I wish to speak to the commanding officer of this facility." He spoke aloud. Several SGC personnel raised their P90's towards the group of Time-lords. Weir and Jack followed by Sheppard and McKay and finally the wary Doctor walked down the steps from the control room to confront them

"Ah Doctor, my old friend, I see you have faired this battle well. Too bad I must arrest you on charges of interfering with Galactic law. Hmmahahahaha"

"I'm sure you would be happy to do that, but for now we have bigger problems" said the Doctor, who was still rubbing the back of his head.

"Your fleet was about to destroy Earth," said Weir, "of course we were going to interfere."

"Ah, you must be the leader of this little operation. Oh and Jack, very nice trick you pulled off. We'll be taking this heap off your hands." The Master pointed to the blue box sitting next to the red Tardis he had just emerged from. Jack only smirked, his eyes still glowing with the time vortex.

McKay was the one to speak next, his hands moving quickly over a notebook laptop. "We have a problem; sensors have detected an innumerable mass coming towards us. I believe they're ships."

One of the Time-lord soldiers whispered something in the Master's ear.

"It would seem that an armada of ships, at least as far as we can tell, has emerged and is encircling us. We will deal with you later, Doctor." The small group retreated into their Tardis which whirred into nothingness. Weir and Sheppard stared in silence as the Doctor leaned on Jack.

"Now what?" asked Weir.

"I have an idea, we can use the rift in Cardiff to pull time back to normal" said Jack.

"But that would mean tying the time vortex of the Tardis to the Rift" said the Doctor, "that would pull you apart Jack."

"I've survived worse Doctor. If I couldn't the time vortex would have killed me by now."

**

The Tardis fleet departed from Earth and set up a network defense around the small planet. The on coming ships finally reached visible range.

"What are those?" asked Sam

"They look like, sharks or something…" said Daniel.

"Analyzing composition, one moment" said Thor, who promptly sent a few puddle jumpers out towards them to get a better reading. This set off a feeding frenzy, Sam, Teal'c, Daniel, and Thor watched as the creatures devoured the ancient shuttle.

"Sensors detect a deuterium matrix as their core, and an unknown heavy element that makes up their shell. If I had to guess, they are machines of some sort. Sensors are detecting a fleet of temporally charged vehicles entering combat with the creatures" said Thor.

The battle raged in moment as the creatures attacked the TARDISs. They swarmed each of the vessels, clinging onto their hulls. Soon the first one was destroyed in a spectacular explosion sending temporal energy out in ripples.

"Look at that," said Sam, the time energy that erupted from the destroyed Tardis, it read as normal…"

"Analyzing…" said Thor.

**

On Earth: The ascended beings now stood before several people, those who had been chanting now lay unconscious. In this same moment Death arose out of the dust and stood before them.

"Your inaction has brought destruction to this time. You can no longer claim to be protectors of time."

"We are the guardians, and we will put right this blasphemy. Even if we must take the whole life of this planet to do so" said one of the Ascended.

"I am afraid your time has come to a close" said Death, as he dispersed into the wind. Several people, including those that lay at the Ascendeds' feet expired, many crumpled to the ground, others stood frozen in place, standing dead.

"Where is he?" said one of the other Ascended.

"Back to back" said another.

The group rounded to each other, backs inward, and covered all directions. One by one the dead that had fallen retched forward, jerked their arms, and pulled themselves up. In unison they all began to chant, and in one voice they said "Death comes to all. Even to those who live outside of time…"

"We cannot fight one of the original guardians."

"We must if we are to survive."

The mask of death came to all of the dead, smoky dark eyes looked out at the Ascended.

**

Whirrr….Whirrr…Gwen looked up from the computer, "What?" A warning flashed on the screen, the Rift generator started on its own and a time lock occurred. "We're not under attack…" Rushing toward the door she found her self face to face with her self, and Ianto. Only they were not moving, and a Dalek was affixed in the doorway its self.

"What is going on?"

Jack appeared next to her, his eyes a glow. "We've stepped outside of time and into an alternate reality." Gwen looked at him amazed.

"All of time is at my disposal, and in this reality we had completed a safety mechanism that would create a time lock if anything dangerous were to threaten the Hub. I'm hoping to hijack that tech and install it in our timeline. I need you though, Gwen."

"What do you need me to do?"

"You need to detach the time lock device from the Rift Generator here. This timeline will change but we can save our own."

"What do you mean it will change?"

"I can't tell you that, but we have no choice. We must sacrifice one universe to save the whole of the reality. If we do not stop the inversion in our universe it will spread to others."

"And what about them, I mean us…" Gwen pointed to herself and Ianto.

"They will be fine." Jack smiled the smile that he was not telling the truth. Yet Gwen nodded, "Ok Jack…" Gwen went to the center console and opened the casing of the rift generator. Inside was a different gear and sprocket key than she remembered seeing in the past. "They must be drawing the energy from the rift here, and driving the time lock with it."

"Hurry, my influence is fading here."

Gwen unlocked the gear, and pulled the mechanism out of the generator. The time lock dispersed and the events played out before Jack and her.

"Exterminate!" said the Dalek as it opened fire on the surprised Ianto and Gwen. Gwen was hit first and crumbled dead onto the ground, Ianto ducked behind a computer desk and opened fired on the Dalek with a mini-gun.

"I am uninhindered, exterminate!" The Dalek lifted off and flew forward firing at Ianto.

"Jack! Help them!"

"I can't, we are not apart of this time line and we have already done enough damage."

Before Gwen could protest they appeared in their hub. "Quickly attach the device, the programming is already apart of the device and will automatically install on the core computer. Once it is done activate it, it will anchor our time around this rift and allow us to pull back into the correct time."

Gwen nodded and did as he asked.

**

The Master's Tardis appeared in the gate-room once again. Its exterior damaged and scorched. He exited as one of the creatures flew out after him. "Shoot it, quickly!"

Weir nodded to the men at guard as she rushed out of the control room. They all opened fire. The bullets rang through the air and plunged into the creature and out the other side. Plumes of plasma vented out of the pockmark of holes. Soon the creature which swarmed about crashed to the floor. Liquid plasma poured from its body and the deuterium began to burst. When it was all said and done the gate-room was charred black. Several men died, and the control room's infrastructure was extremely damaged. Only the Stargate and the Doctor's Tardis appeared unscathed.

The Doctor looked to Weir and the others before rushing to the Master's side.

"They are dangerous old friend…" said the Master as he gasped. His entire body was burned.

"You can regenerate, regenerate…" said the Doctor.

"No…no not this time…I had only one life this time. They didn't trust me…" the Master gasped again before he finally expired in the Doctor's arms.

"Gah!..." Acalo heckled, "another blasted Time-lord gone."

The Doctor's face furrowed into a deep frown as he pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket, "We're fixing time, right now, Jack?"

"Yes Doctor…" Jack appeared behind him, "I can't save him Doctor he shouldn't even be. This time-line shouldn't be."

"We both know this. Is it in place?"

Sheppard and McKay both looked at each other and in uncommon unison asked "What's in place?"

"A temporal lock on the Rift in Cardiff, we'll use it as an anchor to pull us and our time back into place. It is still connected to normal time before the Howling was able to seep in. We need to let the Tardis fleet know we are going to do this."

"They shouldn't even be here, they are out of time" said Jack. "When time reverts, everything should go back to the way it was before this all happened."

"At least that is what we hope Jack" said the Doctor.

**

The Ascended fell one by one by Death's hand before he left Earth and appeared on Atlantis.

He appeared right before Jack and bowed, "great guardian, I see you plan to put things right. I have taken the ascended out of the picture. They shall not interfere."

"Yes my friend" said Jack but now in a different voice, a darker retched voice. Only the Doctor could move.

"Jack what is going on? Why has everyone stopped?"

"Should I kill him master?"

"No, no He will witness the transition and know the pain of loss. Not even Davros thought such a thing possible."

"Davros?" The Doctor spun to look at Jack, "Who are you?"

"Have you finally realized who I am?"

"No, but where is Jack?"

"Jack is here…or what will be left of him. This body was perfect, indestructible. A perfect vessel for the god of all Daleks."

"Acalo, take the Doctor, let him witness as I close time and all the people he has loved are devoured by the Centurions."

"Hehahahahaha, yes master." Acalo approached the Doctor and pointed his laser arm at him.

"Wait…" the Doctor said, "before I wonder off with Acalo, you're just going to let those people die?"

"Yes, Death is hungry, and the energy I needed to close time off forever and bring us back into the age of Darkness is all right here. Several powerful ships, and the spiritual energy tied to the souls of all of those billions of people. Oh and of course, poor Gwen, sitting ready to activate the final piece that will close the Rift and finally close the last link to your time forever."

"But you had to get into Jack somehow…"

"Foolish little Time-lord, you cannot thwart a perfect being. My essence traveled the time vortex until that little human ship ripped the fabric of time. Then it was easy as attaching myself to the Tardis and waiting. I manipulated everything, even that retched Racnoss. Death took care of the other guardians, destroying their last refuge. Now at last, we will revel in the Darkness. Glorious Darkness…."

The Doctor nodded, "Then I guess I have to do something." Diving behind the Master's dead body which lay in mid-air where he had held him the doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the red Tardis. The doors swung open and several emergency attack drowns fled out, temporal shielding raised. The bots began to attack Acalo and Jack.

"Gah….you insolent little bug…Acalo…attack, Death, Kill the Doctor."

The Doctor raced to the door of the red Tardis and closed the door behind him.

"Emergency protocol, Time Lapse, Delta Delta Alpha!" The Tardis sprung to life, and several holographic beings appeared. "Initiate temporal shift to the Rift on Earth, Cardiff. Do it quickly!" The Holograms nodded and began the control process. The Tardis was gone before Death could reach the doors.

"Master…" Death bowed and disappeared again.

"Doctor…what do you plan to do…Oh I know…but it won't work…"

**

The Doctor arrived in the Hub to find Gwen finishing the hook up for time lock. The program was already installing on the computers.

"Doctor?"

"Gwen unplug that machine, quickly."

"What? Why, what the hell, Jack said to plug the bloody thing in…"

"It's not Jack…Gwen…quickly, come here."

It was too late, Death had touched her and Gwen fell motionless to the ground.

"No…no…no. The master would be most disappointed in you if you disobeyed Gwen Cooper."

"You killed her!" The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at Death.

"And what is that going to do, blow my ear drums out? Oh wait…" he pushed a bone finger into what would have been an ear canal.

"I'm warning you stay back…" The Doctor circled towards the computer core.

"I don't think so Doctor. All things must come to an end, even for you."

In a blink of an eye Death had appeared behind the Doctor and placed his hand on the Time-lord's shoulder. "You're out of time…" The Doctor fell to the ground dead.

The computer blinked at ninety nine percent as Death disappeared.

**

"It looks as I have won, even if he is not here to witness the demise of all he knew."

"Yes my Master, as soon as the program completes its self the time lock will initiate and the rift will close."

"It should happen any moment now…" Both Jack and Death stood on the outer haul of Atlantis, to witness the event.

"Oh how beautiful, the darkness, the power that reigns here. I will start a new perfect Dalek kind."

"It begins master…" Death said as he pointed to the surface of the Earth.

What they both saw was not what was expected, a burst of light flashed from the center of Cardiff.

"What is that?" said Death…

"It can't be…the time lock should have…the TARDIS…GRAAAH!"

Before Death could respond Jack was there in the Hub, the Red Tardis was glowing brightly and the Doctor's body was floating in mid air blocking time lock from completing.

"How?"

"Emergency protocols of the later models of the TARDISs." The Doctor smiled, "Now I will set right this entire mess, you'll find the time vortex is no longer at your disposal. As soon as you entered the hub the primary connection became myself to that Tardis there. You have a choice, leave Jack's body and stay in this time, or be wiped from existence." The Doctor pointed at Jack, "make it quick…"

"I'll destroy you!" Jack ran to the center console and ripped the cog from the core and flipped the Rift's switch, "Its all here in his head, if I turn this on without an appropriate controller it will drive all time from the Rift."

"Hahaha…" the Doctor laughed at the Dalek inhabiting Jack. "You've done the one thing that could never have helped you. You've reverse the flow of the Rift all right, only its expelling the very fabric of time out and driving back the Howling."

The computers blinked "Error" as the program failed to finish installing.

"And now it is time you were gone from Jack's body" The Doctor appeared next to the imposter and plunged his hand into the very fabric of Jack's body and pulled from it the stunted image of the god of all Daleks. "What Rose didn't do I will finish, you will no longer exist." The image shattered into dust and Jack's body fell to the ground.

"Time is reverting and I no longer have use of your body, Doctor it is time to wake up…" The light fled the Doctor's eyes and the red Tardis disappeared.

**

The Doctor awoke in a bed next to Jack. The SGC's labeling was scrawled across the wall.

"An infirmary?"

"Yes this time you're not the Doctor…"

"How'd I get here?"

"We were found on board the Dedalus by the maintenance crew. Some sort of temporal disturbance occurred and they had to scrub an experiment on a phasing technology. And before you ask, the Tardis is fine, it's in the cargo bay. I think its time I get out of these scrubs, I don't think that cute nurse is coming back, no need to pretend anymore."

The Doctor shook his head and smiled…"I could use some tea."


	11. Epilogue

**Stargate Alliance: Worlds of the Doctor; The Lost Daleks of Skaro **

**An Epilogue and Prologue: The Best Laid Plans of Daleks and Timelords Often Do Explode **

(Author's note: Not too long ago I thought this story to be finished, but it seemed to confuse some of the readers about just what happened to Jack and the Doctor and the Daleks, so here now lies the story behind the story of Stargate Alliance Worlds of the Doctor, Krist Martin)

The last great battle between the Daleks and Kaleids reached an abrupt halt when a crack in time split open the universe and stole from it their greatest leaders. The Daleks fled and in the void a mind unhindered by Dalek technology bloomed into reality.

Unlike the other forms of Dalek created before him, even the supreme Daleks named as gods, thought to be perfect and undistorted by emotion, none of them compared to this great mind. This Dalek took the name of his planet, Skaro, and he formed a pact of power with the Dark Ones, those banished from the realm of reality into the Howling.

"Supreme Dalek" said the second in command Acalo, "this place is true darkness. I think I feel…I feel…" the Dalek's voice, tinny and cold cried out, "I feel fear…"

"We are perfect beings, perfect, we have nothing to fear" came the Supreme Dalek's voice. The planet on which they stood teamed with the nega-life, people of the negative coordinates that make up the Howling. A great city was formed in front of them, of glass and steel, behind them only the darkness of empty space. The city was the beacon of life in the Howling, the only singular planet to exist in the void beyond the negative coordinates of normal space. Here a faction of dwellers convened, unknowing of the Daleks from the normal space that approached.

"The experiments are a failure, we have nothing…nothing from the normal space to connect with. The Carionites failed in their manipulation of the void, we don't even know where they have gone." A massive red hand slammed against the black marble table sending a quaking echo into the room. The hand belonged to devilish body, a creature only known as the Destroyer. Banished there for all eternity by a run in with the Doctor.

A small voice echoed from the other side, a craigy screech, which emanated from a lone Carionite, "My sisters were captured by the wretched Time Lord and h is blue box. I saw him, his eyes a blaze burning has he threw them into a hold in his ship. They are trapped between us and the never-reach, with in the void its self."

"Your sisters failed!" came a third voice, a darkly hooded figure stood on the opposing side of the table. Next to him was another devilish looking creature with a permanent sneer, and at the last quadrant of the table sat a normal looking human, dressed in black with a paltry frown pressed across his otherwise out of place face.

"My efforts, on the other hand, have thwarted the Jaffa, the Tokra, the Goa'ulds, and the humans."

"Gah!" said the Destroyer, "You freely walk between the worlds, across the void, yet you cannot bring us a piece of that reality to lead us back?"

Anubis pulled to a full position, "You will find that I have done just that. They are waiting outside of this very room backed against the door as the poppers of this city threaten them."

Indeed the doors opened and the hoard of menacing creatures, demons, monsters, and the like backed away and the two Daleks entered into the room.

"What are these tin-buckets?" said the otherwise normal man, "they look like nothing more than toy robots."

"Hahaha, you, a time agent, don't know what a Dalek is?"

"I always dealt in future matters, the Daleks were only legends, wiped out by the Doctor and his meddling companions."

Acalo and the Supreme Dalek turned to face the room as the doors closed. Their eye pieces crossed the small gathering and the information flowed. They recognized the Carianite, and by account only, that of the Destroyer. Yet the remaining three registered nothing.

"Daleks, you've been brought here," began Anubis, "to assist us in the destruction and recreation of all of time and space."

"We are Daleks, perfect beings, we do not serve anyone" said the Supreme Dalek.

"Here, in the Howling, you're nothing. The creatures you'll find here are thousands of times more dangerous, thousands of times more powerful, than the Daleks have ever been. It is the dumping ground for all of reality. This single planet contains the sum power of all the banished creatures of all time. Nothing dies, nothing ages, we are outside of time its self, imprisoned here. Save for a few of us, capable of leaving this place with the right conditions. Those of us you see here, we are the few who can leave and come back." Anubis pointed to each of them before gesturing to the Daleks.

"Supreme Dalek, do you wish revenge on the Doctor?" said Anubis.

"Revenge is a feeling, Daleks have no feelings. I only wish to remove him as an obstacle for the Daleks." The tin voice of the Supreme Dalek betrayed his arrogance and his emotions, which slowly seeped out.

"Then we have a plan, a plan that will bring the whole of creation to its knees, ready to be rebuilt, ready to be made in the image of the Howling, when it was a time of blood and magic and unending chaos" said the Destroyer, his hand twitching with pure energy.

"We will attack Earth, all Earths, every Earth ever found in existence. There is a rift, guarded by a former time agent that runs through every Cardiff. We will use its power and unleash the Howling." The normal human spoke.

"But," said Anubis," we need an object from the Doctor's reality, which is you, to bridge the gap between the Howling and that Reality."

The Supreme Dalek shook, "we will use your plan. The power consumption necessary to bridge the gap is far to great. Even for our combined efforts. It is beyond Dalek technology."

"That is where that half-ascended and I come into play," said the Carianite in her still screechy voice, "we will use our mental capabilities to manipulate the latent power of the Howling to rip open a point in time where we can begin to emerge."

Acalo turned his dome and eye-piece, "the magnitude of psychic power is at over fifty billion rels. Neither of you imperfect beings could generate a level sufficient enough to manipulate the Howling. We Daleks will create that power necessary. We will evolve, you will witness the power of infinite psychic energy and the Daleks will be supreme rulers of all realities."

"And how do you plan to do this?" said the Destroyer, who for the first time was smiling manically, bearing his over developed teeth.

"There is a human who cannot die, he is an anomaly of space and time. We will use his energy to evolve our genetic code and become an anomaly just as he is. With his power we will rule."

And so it was, the Timeless traveler went into Cardiff and set the trap, bringing back Jack and Tosh to WWII, set the stage for the Destroyer, the Devourer of Worlds to eat the life of Jack Harkness and, in his weakest moment, place in him a point of displacement, a point of the Howling, where the emerging super mind of the Supreme Dalek now the god of all Daleks Skaro could emerge.


End file.
